There Can Be No Peace
by TerraZeal
Summary: Update. Short chapter and explanation about what will happen to this story. It is NOT dead. Slash/M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** The Castiel/Dean fic that takes place after A True God. You don't have to read that to understand, but it helps. I also forgot to add Bobby in that fic. Assume he was teleported away along with Sam, Dean, and Cas. This is Becky's fic from Trash Novels, too. This will be ongoing. I don't own anyone from Supernatural of course. Wincest or just brotherly love, depending on how you want to interpret it, is mentioned. Very much M. Castiel enjoys the role reversal that he finds enjoyable since becoming human. Future Sam/Loki!Gabriel._

_There Can Be No Peace_

_**Chapter 1**_

Sam suddenly jerked awake, he was...somewhere. He didn't know where. The last thing he remembered was Castiel declaring himself God. Had Dean's pet angel done this, then? Sent Sam away? A cough from the other side of the dark room caught his attention.

"Dean? Is that you? Bobby? Where are you guys?" Bobby limped out of the shadows into the light streaming through nearby curtains. "Dean and Cas are over there, still out of it. I'm here, all accounted for, I guess. Legs and all, still. Imagine that." Bobby shrugged. Sam embraced his foster-father, almost cracking some ribs in his happiness to see that Dean and Bobby, and even Castiel, were okay.

"What happened, Bobby? Who did this? Where exactly are we?" Sam looked around. It appeared to be...there home? Now that he got a better look at his surroundings, it was there home. Where Sam was fed demon blood all those years ago...where mom had died. It didn't exactly bring him happy memories, but they weren't all bad either. Some part of him was glad to be home, though it made him wonder whether or not they were all dead. "I get it..we're dead, aren't we? This is like, Heaven or something. Mom will come walking through that door, alongside Dad..." Bobby shook his head.

"Why would this by my version of Heaven too? Wouldn't you think mine would at least include my wife?" Bobby said this almost angrily. Sam balked. Of course Bobby's Heaven wouldn't be with them. It would be with his beloved wife. This ruled out the Heaven thing, then. "I..you're right Bobby. I was being insensitive. This can't be Heaven. And I don't see mom or dad's car parked outside anyway. We're not in Heaven. We're just at our old home. I don't understand how or why."

"Perhaps I can shed some light on that." A voice spoke up from the other end of the room. Sam flicked on a light, using an all too familiar switch that was nearby. Castiel. The angel that had demanded they bow down or be destroyed. Sam couldn't stand it much longer. "If you hurt Dean, I swear I'll-"

"I didn't hurt Dean!" Castiel cut Sam off, not with his powers, but simply using a handwave and normal human interruptions. Cas sighed and sat down on the bed, next to a still-sleeping Dean. "I don't think I could, no matter how many souls corrupted me."

Sam glared at him. "So what happened then? Did you give up all the souls and just teleport us here for shits and giggles?" Sam's abrasive manner still irritated Cas. The protective angel who loved Dean still disliked Sam for voluntarily letting Lucifer into his body. Still thought him unclean and very susceptible to darkness.

Cas's answer shocked Sam. "No, Sam. God did. He...punished me by making me human after declaring myself God in His place. He sent us here. All four of us." Sam was shocked. "You MET God? After all the shit He put us through..all the shit...mom and dad...If He were here now, I'd give Him a piece of my mind, thats for sure. What was He like?"

Cas laughed. "Not what you would expect at all. Maybe you can ask Becky, your superfan, sometime."

This made no sense to Sam, but he figured it was all over now. God had returned to Heaven and perhaps he and Dean would be allowed to have some peace they deserved. An old song came to mind. _Rest your weary head_...how much Sam longed for that. No more hunting, at least for awhile. Just peace. "So, is it over, Castiel? Are we...done? Did God say anything about that? Anymore hunting, killing things?"

Shaking his head, Cas stood up. "I don't know. God didn't say. He...didn't mention anything at all about you or Dean or Bobby...or hunting. Just that I was being punished by being made human until I die. Maybe...if you DO still hunt things...I'm supposed to help you. Maybe thats how I'm supposed to make penance." Cas rested his chin in a hand, apparently thinking. Sam couldn't make heads nor tails of any of this. The least God could do was give them a year or two of peace. Cas had said to ask Becky. What that bad fanfic writer had to do with anything, he had no idea. Last he'd checked, Becky was dating Chuck and no longer cared about a relationship with Sam. Either way, Sam figured it was worth a shot. He got out his cell phone, which was miraculously still intact, and called Becky, only to get an answering machine. He left a message for her to call him back as soon as she could and hung up.

Dean was stirring from the bed, finally. Sam rushed to get to him, but Cas was already sitting on the bed and managed to shake him awake first. Dean glanced around, baffled. "Wha...what's all this? Dude, Cas, man, what happened?" He looked around, locating Sam and Bobby with some relief, then turned to Cas again, much to Sam's annoyance.

"God happened, Dean. When I was...possessed...God came, the real God. He took the souls and sent them to Heaven, where they desperately longed to be, and sent us...here. He stripped me of all my angelic powers, and now I'm as human as you are. God said at first it was punishment, but I'm not sure it is." Cas softly stroked Dean's cheek, earning a glare from Sam and a confused look from Bobby. Dean leaned into the touch, grasping Cas's hand with his own. Sam was absolutely livid now.

"Do you guys have something you want to tell me? NOW! What's been going on with you two?" Bobby placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Calm down, Sam. Its no big deal. I mean, how long have you known Dean? Do you really care who he loves, even if its some freaky angel-turned-god-turned human man?" Sam really didn't care, Bobby was right about that, but some part of him was jealous. For so long, he had been the only love in Dean's life, and now some...some angel just sweeps in and takes Dean away from him?

Bobby's hand tightened on Sam's shoulder, as if feeling his increasing fury and jealousy. "Come on, Sam. Cool it. How do you think Dean felt when he learned you and Ruby were, well, doing the horizontal tango? Not to mention using your 'freaky esp stuff'? He was pretty pissed, wasn't he? But he got over it and learned to deal. So Dean's got himself an angel-human boyfriend or whatever. So what? Deal with it."

Sam shook himself, fury subsiding a bit at Bobby's words. He was right of course. It DIDN'T matter to Sam at all. It was nothing more than jealousy on his part. If Cas and Dean were an item and truly loved each other...well, good for them, he supposed. Sam guessed this made them a four man hunting team now. Castiel's angelic knowledge, whether he was still an angel or not, would definitely help them in the long run. And apparently they had Bobby and his legs back for good as well. If God had allowed it, even though it had been bought by a deal with a demon, then surely it was all okay. Sam sighed. He would just have to deal with Dean and Castiel's new...or perhaps it wasn't new, perhaps it had been going on for awhile behind Sam's back.

That would explain Dean's strange absences at unusual times and that time Castiel had kissed Dean after they saved the town from Samhain. For a long time, Sam had been confused by that. Dean had claimed he was drunk and had gotten Castiel to admit he'd never kissed anyone, so he'd kissed Castiel as a joke. Dean had claimed Castiel liked it so much that he'd kissed Dean again. Apparently, they BOTH had liked it so much that they'd carried on behind his back. That was what really made Sam mad. That Dean wouldn't trust his own brother with their relationship. Sam couldn't deny that he himself hadn't felt anything toward other men in the past, so he would never have judged Dean for being homosexual. For loving an angel...maybe. An angel that had threatened to kill him several times over. That was likely why Dean had kept their relationship hidden. Sam had honestly never liked Castiel. Now it appeared he would have to deal with the former angel for a long while. Rubbing his head, Sam sighed and flipped open his cell phone, checking for any possible response from Becky, who, according to Cas, could shed some light on the whole God thing. He sighed again. Nothing.

Castiel and Dean were sitting on the bed talking quietly amongst themselves. "Dean, Dean you know I would never have hurt you, never. Not even with the power of Purgatory in me. I couldn't...God knew. But Dean, I...I wanted to kill Sam. Just turn him to ash and steal you away from that place. I love you too much to keep secrets from you, so I'm telling you this before you, or Sam, finds out from someone else." Dean shushed him with a kiss, then pulled back. "Those souls...they were corrupting you, Cas. That wasn't you. You'd never hurt Sam. I know you. You're too good for that." He pulled Cas into a deeper kiss, momentarily forgetting Sam and Bobby's presence.

Bobby cleared his throat pointedly. "Should we uh...leave you two alone? It looks like you've got some, uh, catching up to do."

Dean pulled out of Cas's embrace, slightly embarassed. "Uh...no, no. Its uh, fine. So uh, what now?"

Sam smirked a little. "We figured your boyfriend could help us figure out whats next."

"Look, Sammy, I didn't mean to hide this from you. I was just scared about how you would react. Like Bobby said, remember how pissed I was about your powers and Ruby? I was afraid you'd hate me, Sammy. Not for the gay thing, but for the Cas thing. I know you don't like angels." Dean waited for Sam's likely tart response.

Despite his earlier smirk and sarcastic response, Sam's response wasn't what Dean expected. "I don't care who you love Dean. Especially not now. Cas isn't an angel anymore. So my opinions of them don't matter. I was being a dick earlier, and I'm sorry. I guess ya'll can live happily ever after now, right? You don't really need me anymore. I'll just...go." Sam picked up his cell phone and walked out of the room.

Bobby sighed. "SAM! Wait. Where are you going?" He ran out after Sam.

Dean, trusting that Bobby would talk sense into Sam and convince him to come back on his own, turned back to Cas. "So what now, Cas? Do we just, what? Live happily ever after like Sam said? Or do we keep hunting shit?" The former angel shrugged.

"I don't know, Dean. God didn't tell me what to do next. He just sent us away. He just said that I was to live as a human until I died. Thats it. Nothing about whether or not you, us, would continue to hunt things. There are other hunters out there. You CAN stop hunting you know. We can have our happily ever after." Cas pulled Dean into a soft kiss, not trusting himself to do more right now. Dean leaned into the kiss, loving the soft lips of his angel, yes, his angel, whether he was human now or not, against his own. Their first kiss had been hilarious. Poor Cas had been so confused, not even knowing what a kiss was until Dean had showed him. And now...well, Dean had showed him many times over what a kiss and more was.

Dean's hands slid under Cas's dirty trench coat, eventually letting it fall to the floor. Well, actually, Dean had to kick it off the bed. The thing was so dirty it practically walked on its own. Following the trench coat came Cas's shirt and other clothing. His beautiful, naked angel...just the way he liked him. Cas kissed up and down Dean's neck, whispering in his ear. "That isn't fair you know. You can't undress me without giving me a chance to undress you too." Castiel's naked cock was rock hard against Dean's jeans. Dean's clothes quickly followed Cas's to the floor. His own cock rubbed against Cas's, just as hard and aching. Dean moaned, feeling Castiel stroke his backside and bite down lightly on his shoulder. He grunted. "Since when do you bite, Cas? Not that..unngh..I'm complaining..."

Cas grinned into Dean's neck. "Since I'm human. Angels don't bite. Humans do." To prove his point, he continued to nibble on Dean's shoulder. "Role reversal...isn't it fun?" Cas pressed his cock against Dean's leg, grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him around, pressing his cock against Dean's tight ass. He had never been in this position before, but as a human, he was determined to enjoy himself as much as possible. Dean had always been the one who went inside him...now, it seemed to Dean, that Cas was taking the initiative and...well, God, it was hot.

Dean was nearly ready to cum just feeling Cas's throbbing cock against pressing against him, begging to be inside him. He felt Cas's lips on the back of his neck, liberally sprinkling kisses amongst sharp little bites. "Cas...oh God, Cas...inside me, now...please, I can't take it anymore. Dean felt a slick finger slide into his ass. If he'd been thinking straight, he'd have wondered why God had felt compelled to teleport lube to their old home with them. Not that he wasn't thankful. Cas liberally applied the lube to Dean's tight, fresh asshole, not wanting to hurt him when he finally entered his love.

Cas plunged into Dean, not wasting any time, and felt his love arch his back beneath him and give a slight cry of pain and pleasure. Cas couldn't help it. He had never been on this side before. It was delightful, feeling Dean writhe in pleasure beneath him. He plunged in and out of the older Winchester, before finally coming with a shrill cry of pleasure. Dean followed shortly after and they lay sweaty and panting on the bed. Now that Dean could see clearly, he realized that this was his old room, his old bed. Here he was, in his old house, with his beloved...his soulmate. Cas lay on top of him, eyes closed from pleasure and exhaustion. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. The former angel didn't seem to notice, still keeping his eyes closed and an iron grip around Dean's torso. His breathing was heavy. This was the first time Cas had experienced sex as a human. He was likely overwhelmed. Poor Cas. He had a lot to get used to. Dean momentarily wondered whether he knew how to use a fork. He snorted, amused by his poor angel's predicament.

This seemed to rouse Cas. "Dean...that was...amazing. I've never felt anything like it. Everything is so much...MORE as a human. Emotions are stronger. I can't believe...no wonder Father said you were His greatest creations. You are so much more than we are. Angels don't have such a broad range of emotions. God said this was punishment, but if this is punishment, it makes me wonder what God thinks a reward is." Cas nuzzled Dean's shoulder. Dean felt wetness on his shoulder as Cas nuzzled against him. Tears? Castiel was crying. Dean lifted Cas's head, using a finger to wipe away his angel's tears.

"Cas...Cas...why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Maybe I wasn't the lay you expected?" Dean joked at this. He KNEW he was an awesome lay.

Cas shook his head. "I almost feel like I didn't receive a punishment at all. I threatened to destroy the world...to kill your brother...and God gives me a gift like this. Lets me live and feel as one of His greatest creations."

"Cas, snap out of it. If God is truly good, like he seems to be from what you're saying, then he oughta know what he's doing, right? Did he ever tell you directly that being human was a punishment?"

Cas licked his lips almost nervously. "I asked him how living with the man I love for the rest of my days was a punishment. He just smiled and said that perhaps it wasn't. That is why I'm so upset, my love. I deserve to be punished for what I did. How I defied Father, set myself against Him, tried to KILL Him. I don't DESERVE this, Dean." Cas was sobbing now. Dean wasn't used to seeing a grown man cry like this, but Cas was new to human emotions.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, hugging him tight. "You helped us, Cas. Now and always. Even if God Himself hadn't intervened, you wouldn't have hurt me. I know you wouldn't have. I love you, I trust you. God knew that too. God didn't punish you, Cas. He DID reward you. And me." Castiel, former angel turned human, kissed Dean, thanking him profusely, for everything he did and said, and was. For loving him and believing in him. Without Dean, Cas just might have destroyed everything. Dean was everything to him. Now and always.

Sam and Bobby sat at the Winchester's old kitchen table, talking. Bobby had caught Sam before he'd ran out the door and drove off in Dean's beloved Impala. Talked some sense into that thick head of his. Sam was being a complete idjit about all this. Bobby almost rolled his eyes. If he'd been twelve, he would have. Sam wasn't jealous or angry anymore, just upset that Dean hadn't told him earlier. He told Bobby as much, and Bobby had simply gave him an "are you stupid?" look and called him and idjit.

"I'm not running away, Bobby, okay? I'll be back, I promise. I just need to get out and clear my head a bit, thats all. After all this, to end up here, and Dean and Cas...you can't say YOU don't need some time to clear the cobwebs either." Bobby didn't deny this.

While Sam went out for a burger or where ever he went, Bobby simply sat in John's old kitchen, staring at the place. It hadn't seemed to change, after all these years. There wasn't even any dust. Perhaps that was God's doing. Bobby glanced upward. _So, God, if you can hear me, any chance of giving me my wife back? She didn't have to die, you know. Now that you're back, if you can make a human out of an angel, least you can do is give me back my wife._ Bobby sighed when he received no answer. He hadn't expected any. If God really was back in Heaven, then he had a big mess to clean up and couldn't be bothered with mediocre prayers from an old hunter. Not to mention, he was being selfish. His wife was likely in Heaven, and happy. When Bobby died, at least he knew now for sure that there was a God in Heaven. He'd see her again. Why steal her from her paradise when her death had been so gruesome? Why bring her back into this world when they were still hunters? No, he realized, she was best where she was at, and he would still see her again someday anyway. Bobby sighed again and decided to cook himself something to eat. The fridge was fully stocked with perfectly fine food, of course. God's doing again, he guessed. The Old Man thought of everything.

Sam drove the Impala, Dean's precious car, toward town. He didn't really know where he was going. Dean likely wouldn't be pissed he took his car anyway. He had another ride now. Sam bit back bile at the smartass thought of his. Dean was happy. Thats all that mattered. He stopped at an old burger joint he and Dean had frequented in their early years. He entered and sat at a table, ordering himself a burger and one to go, just in case Bobby was hungry when he got back. Dean and Cas could likely find other things to eat, or have a dinner date or something. He was about to bite into his burger when an irritatingly familiar voice interrupted his meal.

"Nothing for me? I'm hurt, Sam, truly hurt! I thought we were friends!" Sam groaned inwardly. That goddamned trickster, Gabriel or Loki or whatever he was going by now. How many times did they have to kill him? Sam glared up at him from his burger. "You know, I never get tired of killing you. Have you come back for more? Now isn't exactly the time to try me."

The Trickster smiled sardonically. "Kill you? Why would I do that? I want to play with you, Sammy. You remember that timeloop I put you in? Hilarious, wasn't it?" The Trickster couldn't seem to help himself and laughed at his own annoying jokes.

Sam reached across the table and grabbed Gabriel by the collar of his shirt. "Listen, Gabriel, I don't know how you survived Lucifer, but I won't hesitate to kill you again if you decided to toy with me again."

The Trickster looked honestly confused, not his usual smirking self. "Gabriel? Lucifer? What are you talking about, Sammy? They're some kind of angels, but they have nothing at all to do with me. Dear Sammy, I think you've gotten me confused with someone else." Sam let go of the Trickster's collar. He really didn't seem to remember anything that had happened involving Lucifer and the Apocalypse, or even his own true identity as an archangel. Sam decided to ask him.

"If you're not Gabriel, who are you?"

The Trickster gave him an odd look. "What do you mean, who am I? You said it yourself. You've 'killed' me many times before, right? You should know who I am, Sammy my boy. The name's Loki. Used to be all up in Scandinavia, before I realized Americans can appreciate jokes a lot more. I was in India for awhile too...that Kali chick...she's hot, and I mean that literally. In the end, she dumped me for that bore Baldur, but hey, what can you do? So I came here. To play with you, Sammy." The Trickster grinned and raised a glass of water that had appeared out of nowhere in a toast to Sam. Sam groaned again. Apparently God had thought it was a great idea to resurrect Gabriel and let him be Loki, with no memory of his angelic nature.

Now Sam REALLY wanted to have words with the Man Upstairs. They wouldn't be nice words either. Loki thought it was a great idea to dump his glass of water over Sam's head. _Seriously, God? SERIOUSLY? You sent this dick here, too? What did I ever do to You? Is this because of that Lucifer business? _He wanted to cry. His brother got their old home and a lover, Bobby got...his legs and...this burger Sam was bringing him...and all Sam got was a run in with an annoying asshole who liked to do shit like dump icy water all over him. He let his soaked head hit the table with a thunk.

Loki gazed intently at Sam. He had no idea why he suddenly found himself in this town, or why he felt compelled to seek out Sam Winchester, but he did it anyway. Sam was far too much fun to play with to ignore. He considered another timeloop or movie trick, but decided against it when he thought Sam might make good on his threat to kill him again. Gabriel and Lucifer...he vaguely recalled a meeting with Lucifer, along with Baldur and Kali, but he couldn't recall anything after that. Just ending up here, with a compulsion to look for Sam, not that he wouldn't have done so anyway. He LOVED playing with Sam. The man had a stick so far up his ass that you couldn't drag it out with a towtruck. Loki really wanted to get him to lighten up. He rested his chin on his hands and continued to gaze at Sam. He really was handsome...Loki was no stranger to being attracted to men at all, and Sam was certainly very attractive. Loki conjured another glass of water and dumped it over Sam's head again. He was determined to get the man to lighten up, even if it took months!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **Starts off with Sam and Loki interaction. Cas and Dean have a dinner date. Death is now delivering pizza. More of a humorous chapter than the last. Not complete drivel, actual plot development, just added humor. No sex this time. Sorry to disappoint. Plenty of innuendo though. Loki REALLY loves pouring drinks on people._

_There Can Be No Peace_

_Ch 2._

Sam drove the Impala back to the house, still dripping wet from Loki's pathetic ice water jokes. At least it was far better than being put in another timeloop, or a movie. Still, it didn't keep him from wanting to strangle the bastard. Sam had attempted to get rid of him with an angel banishing sigil, but it hadn't worked, so Loki had been telling the truth. He really wasn't Gabriel anymore, no longer an angel. Perhaps that would curb some of his dark humor, since angels seemed to be more bad than good, in Sam's view. But then...he'd read stories about Loki, and he was almost worse than angels. A wicked traitor and murderer. Gabriel, no, Loki, didn't seem to be too murderous now. Just annoying. Sam sighed.

"What now, big boy? Still mourning your lost love?" Sam almost growled and crashed the Impala. WHY wouldn't Loki leave him alone? He just wanted to go home now, and figure out what the hell to do now, without annoying tricksters pestering him. "Get out of my car, Loki. Before I make you." Sam didn't even bother looking at the trickster, knowing the jackass would only be smirking at him.

"MAKE me? Now, that sounds like fun. Say it again, only softer. MAKE me, Sam Winchester. I want you to make me..." Loki's drabble was cut short as Sam punched him, without taking his eyes off the road. He knew he'd made direct contact with the trickster's face. Blood trailed down Loki's nose. "I. Said. Get. Out. NOW!" He pulled the Impala over and got out, going round to the other side and dragging Loki out by the back of his shirt. "And don't you DARE teleport back in here. I'm asking Bobby for something to repel the likes of you. To keep you out of my car."

Loki managed a grin, though blood was still trickling down his face. "You don't like me, Sammy? I can be good you know. Very good..." He leaned in close to Sam's face, but stopped short of kissing him, as he had intended to do, when he saw the livid expression on his face. If he had continued, Sam would likely have killed him then and there, someway, somehow. Though pagan gods like himself reincarnated after so long, he still didn't want to die again. "Hmph. Fine. We'll play again some other time. You haven't seen the last of me, Sammy." He blew Sam a kiss and ducked the fist that was swinging at him. "Now, now...I know you like it rough, but later, buddy." Loki teleported back to the burger joint, intending to prank some of the patrons since he was out of luck with Sam for now.

Sam shook his head. That goddamn jackass. He and Bobby would have to vanquish him back to Scandinavia or where ever before he caused too much mayhem in Sam's hometown. He wished he had done more than bloody his nose a bit. The trickster deserved far more than that for what he had done to Sam and Dean in the past. Just the Groundhog Day bit had been enough for Sam to want to murder him violently. He got back in the Impala, thankfully Loki-free now, and headed home.

Bobby was eating some pizza he had found in the fridge when Sam finally returned. He raised an eyebrow at Sam, who was dripping wet. "What happened to you? Fall in a puddle?" Sam shook his head angrily and plopped the burger he had bought for Bobby on the table. "Gabriel happened. The jackass is here in town. Only he's not Gabriel anymore. He's just Loki. The Trickster pagan god. I even tried the angel banishing sigil and it didn't work. You got anything in your bag of tricks to get rid of a pagan god? Hey, where did you get the pizza? I bought you a burger, dude!"

Bobby shrugged. "It was in the fridge. It looked appetizing. I was hungry. Its great, by the way. You should try it." Bobby looked at the pizza thoughtfully, before telling Sam what else he'd found. "There was a note on the box. It was a gift from Death. He said to thank ya'll for putting shit back in order. Apparently he thinks pizza is an awesome gift for averting the apocalypse once again. Cheap jackoff." Bobby went back to eating the pizza. Sam laughed. "So Death's God's pizza delivery boy now? He really got demoted, huh?" Even though he'd tried eating a burger earlier, he hadn't been able to due to Loki's presence and constant dumping of ice water on his head, so he followed Bobby's suggestion and got some pizza out. He glanced around, looking for signs of the Trickster. At least the jackoff wouldn't ruin this meal. He took a bite of the pizza. Oh Lordy...it was heavenly. No wonder even Death loved it. "So, how about the pagan god banishing thing?" Sam wasn't about to let Death's pizza make him forget about Loki, and how badly he wanted him GONE.

Bobby shook his head. "I think we're out of luck here. The only real way I've found to get rid of them is to kill them. But they'll just come back, as you know. Pagan gods reincarnate after awhile once they're 'killed'. Best you'll have to do is kill him and hope he doesn't have a really short resurrection timer." Bobby bit into the pizza again.

"I'm sorry, a what? What's a resurrection timer?" Sam was confused. Clearly he hadn't played World of Warcraft, in which the rez timer was quite important, and didn't catch the joke. Bobby resisted the urge to roll his eyes once again. "I MEAN, kill him and hope he doesn't reincarnate any time soon. Thats the best we can do. Really though, if GOD did this, and punted him here, he's gotta be here for a reason, right? I don't think its just to douse you with cold water, either. You might want to hold off sticking a knife into him until we figure out what the hell he's doing here, besides getting you wet." Bobby returned to his pizza again, leaving Sam to think on that, and leaving him a bit irritated at the innuendo.

Dean and Castiel had gone out for dinner, Dean said it was his treat, since it was Cas's first time as a human, he wanted his first meal as a human with human senses to be special. Unfortunately, the small town didn't have that many great restaurants, so he had to settle for a nice Italian place that, while cheap, was still excellent, at least in Dean's memories. He got a few raised eyebrows when he entered the restaurant holding Cas's hand, but most people just ignored them. Dean was a bit embarrassed still. He was still kinda new to being openly homosexual, and some people weren't as accepting as others. Still, he didn't care what they thought. He squeezed Cas's hand. The former angel apparently hadn't noticed the odd looks or they just flew over his head, as some things seemed to do, since he was unfamiliar with humanity.

Once they'd been seated, Dean had looked over the menu and of course chose the most expensive thing on it. Some weird chicken with pasta meal. Whatever it was called, it had been great the last time he'd had it. Castiel chose a salad. Apparently he was a vegetarian now. Or had always been. Dean had really never saw him eat anything except that time with Famine...but that hadn't really been Cas's fault.

"Uh, you know dude, I'm paying. You can get whatever. You don't have to get a bowl of leaves and sticks or whatever." Cas gave him an odd look. "What do you mean leaves and sticks? Its better than eating dead animal flesh. Besides, I've never tasted anything as a human. I wanted to get the most appetizing thing on the menu."

Dean snorted. "And you chose a salad? With NO DRESSING OR MEAT IN IT! That is so not the most tasty thing here. If you don't want to eat meat, at least get some noodles or whatever. I'll order some for you and MAKE you taste them." Cas raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how exactly are you going to MAKE me taste anything?" Dean grinned, and pulled Cas into a liplock, using liberal tongue. "Like that. Baby, you're already a meat eater. Why not get some meat that you can swallow? Swallow and digest, that is." Cas totally didn't get the reference or the sexual innuendo. Apparently he was as dense as Sam when it came to that.

"What do you mean? I've never consumed a dead animal! Except for that time Famine..." Dean cut him off, totally NOT wanting to think about that disgusting bag o' dicks, lest he lose his appetite. "Never mind. You eat your leaves and sticks. I'll eat my chicken pramega or whatever its called, and order you some pasta to taste. It'll buff your socks off, totally." Even after all these years, Cas still couldn't comprehend some of Dean's strange speech mannerisms.

Cas's face wrinkled in confusion as he caught a glimpse of a familiar face in the crowd, seated at the table behind Dean. Gabriel? What was HE doing here? He seemed to notice Cas staring at him and shot him a smile and a wink, blowing him a kiss and raising a glass of wine in a toast to him, but not getting up and coming over. It didn't seem as if Gabriel recognized him and just thought he was some man who was captured by Gabriel's natural attractiveness. The 'come-hither' gestures were ignored by Cas, who only had eyes for Dean. Gabriel seemed to have another date anyway. Or perhaps not. The woman who had been sitting with him ran screaming once he poured his wine down her shirt. The scream caught Dean's attention, who immediately turned around and caught the Trickster's eye. Gabriel grinned broadly, definitely recognizing Dean. He got up and started to come over to their table, but was stopped when Cas glared at the man/pagan god, as if daring him to interfere with their date. Gabriel simply shrugged at Dean, and, as he was leaving the restaurant, attached a post-it to Dean's forehead.

"Jackoff. Why the hell is he here, Cas?" Dean angrily ripped the note off his head and read what it said. " 'say hi to your brother for me'. What? I'm guessing Sam had a run in with Gabe earlier. I feel kinda bad about not being around to help him off that sucker again." Cas silenced Dean with a soft kiss.

"Dean...Gabriel's here for a reason. God resurrected him too, only he took his powers and memories of ever being an angel from him. He doesn't even know he's Gabriel. The only memories and powers he has are that of Loki, the Norse Trickster. There never really was a Loki, now that I think about it. It was all Gabriel, all the time. He seemed to think the Norse were really boring and loved playing tricks on them. I think it got him killed a few times. Or got some of his clones killed. Either way, he's here for a reason. God wants him here. So lets hold off on the uh, offing, okay, love?"

Cas had a way of calming Dean that no one else did. "Well, yeah, okay, for now. But if he hurts you or Sammy, he's gone to where ever pagan gods go when they wait to be incarnated again. Or where ever angels go when they die, if God still considers him one. Whatever. Leave it to that ass to try and ruin dinner. I for one, ain't letting him." He kissed Cas, a long kiss, drawing a few looks from the other patrons again, but this time Dean didn't even let it embarrass him. All he cared about was Cas, not what other people thought of their love. He wished they'd have gotten a booth instead of a table. As it was, he was leaning across the table and almost knocking their drinks over when he kissed Cas.

Dean had ordered red wine, which would certainly stain Cas's new white shirt and tan pants that Dean had bought him. Cas had only ordered water, of course. Even though he was now human, he still apparently thought alcohol equaled sin, despite Dean's assurance that it most certainly did not. They pulled back, gazing intensely at one another, still lost in their love when their meals finally arrived. The waitress cleared her throat pointedly, though she was grinning. Apparently she was a slash fan and thought they were cute. Dean momentarily wondered how long she'd been standing there.

"Here ya go, cutiepies. The chicken special for you, with a side of linguini, and the plain salad for you. Have fun!" She giggled and bounced off. Dean couldn't help but snort at Cas's meager dinner. "Seriously, man, thats leaves and sticks. How can you eat that shit?" Some of Dean seemed to be rubbing off on Cas, as he replied, "I've had a lot worse things than this in my mouth." with a pointed look at Dean. Dean snorted wine everywhere. The dude was finally getting a sort of sense of humor. Good for him.

Cas wondered what was so funny. He'd meant the burgers, of course. What else could Dean possibly think...? Oh. It finally dawned on Cas what Dean had thought he meant. Cas couldn't help but laugh himself. Dean was hilarious, and so dirty...but that was what Cas loved about him. Cas was Dean's angel, but Dean was Cas's angel. He truly would be lost without him. His dirty humor, his smirks, his laughter, his kisses, everything. Laughter still threatening to bubble over, he finally started eating his salad, which, to him, tasted quite good. Dean DID make him taste the pasta later in their meal, and it was good. But to Cas, it wasn't the pasta that tasted good, it was Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **Bobby finds that maybe there are other women he can love besides his wife. A Bobby-centric chapter, for once, though Loki does make his appearance, as he will in every chapter, what with being my favorite character. Bobby's possible relationship could SORT OF be interpreted as slash, but in this story, it is het, because the character is permanently stuck as a woman._

_There Can Be No Peace_

_Ch 3._

Bobby was bored out of his mind. Sam was vigorously researching ways to repel tricksters, Dean and Cas were who knows where...he too needed to get out. Loki likely wouldn't bother him, being too obsessed with Sam at the moment.

"Hey Sam, I'm gonna take the Impala out for a drive. Gotta clear my cobwebs too, you know."

Sam merely grunted a response and went back to researching Loki. Bobby exited the house and entered his foster-sons' car. The driver's seat was a bit damp still and the passenger seat had blood on it. Sam and Loki's car confrontation, of course. Oh well. Bobby leaned back in the slightly wet seat and drove it to a nearby park. He stopped and got out to sit on a nearby bench, just to enjoy the scenery. At least a peaceful park, with no one here, gave him a better chance of clearing his mind and dealing with the recent events. The lake in front of him glinted in the setting sun. It made quite a beautiful picture. Bobby got out his cell phone and took a photo. It'd make a better background than what he had. That asshole Crowley had made his background a photo of them 'sealing the deal', and Bobby hadn't had the time to change it recently.

Soft footsteps caused him to turn away from the tranquil lake scene. A middle-aged african american woman was approaching. She looked familiar, but Bobby couldn't quite place her face. He just gave a mental shrug. They met so many people in their line of duty, it was quite possible he'd seen her before and forgot. Though how he could forget when she was so lovely...yes, she was a very lovely specimen of female beauty. Though he still loved his wife, he was able to appreciate beauty in other women.

She smiled at him. "Beautiful, isn't it? The things God creates...all so beautiful. You're Bobby, aren't you? I saw you hangin' round them Winchester boys."

Bobby was a little confused. "You know Sam and Dean? You do kinda look familiar. Was it uh, during a weird case, that we met?"

The woman smiled. "You have no idea how weird. I don't know Sam and Dean. Not personally. But I hear talk in the town about them. They're loved here, you know. They can find peace here. So can you." She sat down on the bench next to Bobby and held out her hand. Bobby shook it. "My name is Rachel. I'm pleased to see you again, though you don't recognize me."

"Well, pleasure is all mine, Rachel. I'm Bobby, but you know that already." She nodded an affirmation, then went back to looking at the lake with Bobby.

"Well, what are you doing here, Bobby? Thought you'd be enjoying your time with Sam and Dean again. Or out hunting things." How she knew they were hunters, he didn't know, but she had admitted that she'd seem them when they were on a 'weird case', so he just went along with it.

"They had some issues. I wanted to get out their hair while they sorted stuff out. I'm still sorting stuff out myself, you know. Apparently, our friend Cas, don't know if you know him...he had a run in with God. The real God. You know, guy who said 'Let There Be Light' and then there was?" Rachel smiled, almost mischievously.

"I know Cas. And...God. But you're not out here to talk about those things, are you? You're out here to make sense of shit. I don't blame you. I can't make heads or tails of things either." She sighed and leaned her head back on the top of the bench, staring at the heavens. It was starting to get dark and stars were winking into existence. Rachel sighed. "Are we the only ones, I wonder? Did He create more? Are there other humans out there, amongst the stars?"

Bobby did not interrupt her. She appeared to be talking to herself anyway. Rachel's sleek black hair and smooth ebony skin entranced Bobby. She truly was a beautiful woman. He shook himself. No. Appreciating her beauty was one thing, but thinking of acting upon his appreciation was another. He wouldn't dishonor his wife's memory like that. She was still staring up at the stars, no longer talking to herself.

"What do you think, Bobby? You think there are more of them? You think He created just us, or are we alone in this universe?"

Bobby shrugged. "I try not to think about that stuff too much. Gives me a headache. I prefer to think about the here and now." He wasn't sure what Rachel had wanted him to say, but it didn't seem to bother her.

Rachel smiled. "Yes, perhaps that is best. We would do well not to dwell on things beyond our comprehension. Or dwell on the past. What's past is past, Bobby. You need to move on. What sort of future do you imagine yourself in?"

She had hit a hard mark with him. He had no idea what he was going to do. Hunt things until he was killed. That was always his goal, once his wife had died. Sam and Dean had found...something. Whether it was love, or just...a friend. Despite what Sam claimed, Bobby knew his obsession with Loki went further than just trying to find a way to kill him. Sam wouldn't kill Loki, even though he ranted about it constantly since their run in at the burger joint.

"I don't know, miss. I just..go with the flow, I guess you could say. My wife was killed during a 'weird case' and...its hard you know. Moving on. I still think about her, and how gruesome and pointless her death was."

Rachel placed a comforting hand on Bobby's shoulder. "Her death wasn't pointless. God does everything for a reason. She's in Heaven, in his loving Embrace, isn't she? She's happy, she's at peace, Bobby. When will you find peace? When will you come to terms with her death? It may have been gruesome, and painful, for you and her, but its over now." She squeezed him softly. "Move on. She would want that, I know she would." She wrote something on a piece of paper she'd pulled out of her jacket pocket and wrapped Bobby's hand around it.

Rachel gave Bobby a light kiss on the cheek, stood up, and walked back to her car, an old white truck that didn't seem to fit such an elegant woman. He watched her drive away, then turned back to the lake, and looked at the paper she'd given him. _Call me if you ever want to talk again. _And a phone number. Huh. Bobby hadn't been given a girl's phone number since high school. He laughed.

Back at the house, Sam was frustrated beyond belief. He had found NOTHING on how to repel or vanquish pagan gods. Dean and Cas hadn't returned from their dinner date, so he couldn't even ask Castiel if he knew something. Being a former angel, he would likely know more than Bobby's mythology books, which had been somehow teleported to the house along with other objects of interest, including the Colt and Ruby's Knife for some reason. He wondered if shooting him with the Colt or sticking Ruby's Knife in him would do the job. Despite Bobby's warnings of not to do anything to harm him, Sam couldn't just let that Trickster run around the town terrorizing people. Someone blew in Sam's ear. He fell out of the chair, nearly breaking his neck.

"Awww, Norse Mythology...how cute! You think reading this is gonna help you? Its trash! None of that stuff's real anyway. At least, not most of it." Sam groaned. Now the fiend had invaded their very home. Sam's hand wrapped around the Colt, which he had been keeping in a pocket of his jacket.

"The Colt won't work, buddy. Don't waste your time." Loki flipped through the book Sam had been reading, using a black marker to scratch out things that he claimed were untruths. Sam shoved him away and grabbed the defiled book from him.

"That book is Bobby's, not mine. Stop damaging other peoples' things. If you must know, I was looking for a way to kill you so you stay dead. All I could find was that some guy named Heimdal kills you dead in Ragnarok, but I see you marked that out, so I'm guessing there's no such thing as Ragnarok, or that you killed Heimdal long ago and you both reincarnated. Pity he didn't finish you off for good."

Loki grinned. "You're right about that. There was no Ragnarok. Closest we came was when Luci broke free and started murdering people and gods. He killed Kali, you know. I gotta wait for her to be reborn before I can see her again, you know. That kinda sucks." Loki continued to flip through another of Bobby's books that Sam had been perusing, once again defiling it with black marker. Sam couldn't stand it and took the marker away from Loki, along with the book. Loki pouted.

"Why you gotta be that way, Sammy? Have I done anything to hurt you or anyone since I came here? No! Besides that whole water thing, but that was funny, not harmful." He actually sounded truly hurt, but Sam knew he was a master actor from the books he'd been reading about Loki.

A door slam brought him back to the present. Either Bobby had returned, or Dean and Cas. He didn't really care at this point. Maybe they could get rid of assface for him. He kicked Loki's leg as hard as he could. The god barely flinched. "That wasn't very nice, Sammy. Looks like your daddy's back. That is, Bobby." Loki picked up the chair Sam had been sitting in and sat himself down in it and teleported the books away from Sam and started once again marking them up. Sam sighed and left Loki in the living room, greeting Bobby as he entered.

"'Lo Sam. See you got a friend." Bobby glanced past Sam, noticing Loki scribbling in his books. "Why haven't you stopped him from messing with my shit?"

Sam threw up his hands. "I tried! He's insufferable! Every time I do ANYTHING, he tries to ruin it!"

"Well, you WERE looking for ways to kill him. I'd be doing the same thing if I were him." Bobby pointed out. "Any sign of Dean or Cas?"

Sam sighed. "No. They're apparently having a really long dinner date. Oh well. We have bigger problems now anyway. Getting rid of this Tricksters. Whether God sent him or not, I'm not resting until he's gone."

Loki noticed Bobby seemingly for the first time. "Bobby! Sam's friend! Hello! Nice to see you again! Or not. Have we ever even met? Oh well. It doesn't matter. Any friend of Sammy's is a friend of mine!" He companionably flung an arm around Bobby, who shoved him away with a look of disgust.

"We only tolerate your presence because we're trying to find out why you're here. Try us and we'll do it. Send you back to Hel, or whatever you Norse guys call it."

"Hel is right. She won't take my soul, you know. She's my daughter!" Loki preened at this, as if fathering the goddess of the dead was something to be really proud of. The offspring of a supposed giant goddess and an archangel...no wonder this Hel was powerful enough to control the dead and avoid the wrath of Death himself. "Whoa! Look at the time! I better get going. I have a date tonight! That is, unless YOU would rather go out with me, Sammy?"

Sam punched Loki. The Trickster didn't dodge and ran away bleeding again. Sam noticed Bobby holding a piece of paper, staring intently at it.

"What've you got there, Bobby?" Bobby shrugged.

"Some woman at the park gave it to me. She knew who and what were are, what we do. She gave me her number and wants me to call her." Sam pumped a fist. "Go Bobby! You got a date?"

Bobby rolled his eyes at his foster-son's antics. "No. I haven't even called her, and I only talked to her once. She looked familiar too. She said she saw me on one of the weird cases. Guess I left an impression. We just talked. Thats all. She didn't ask me out or anything. Just said I should call her if I want to talk sometime."

"Thats like a date, dude. She wants you to call her and ask her out. You should do it. I know about your wife and all, but...well, she'd want you to move on, right? Maybe this lady was sent by God too. For you." Sam tried to hide his sadness at this. Dean had Cas. Bobby...might have this lady. Sam had nothing, and no one. He once again wondered if he was being punished by God for the Lucifer incident.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **Takes place 2 weeks after the last chapter. This chapter really doesn't have much plot. Castiel/Dean smut. Loki makes his signature appearance of course. As I said, he will appear in every single chapter, since Gabriel is my favorite character in Supernatural and I can't deny him his due (Sam). As for Missouri, I live in this state and have been to this particular town, so I'm bashing it from personal experience. Short chapter. Sorry. Will write a longer one tomorrow picking up where this leaves off and giving more background on how Sam/Loki and Rachel/Bobby became friends. I'm unfortunately high right now thanks to an unintentional mixing of barbiturates and benzos to curb some nasty panic attacks earlier. Things are way blurry and make no sense. Sorry if this chapter makes no sense._

_There Can Be No Peace_

_Ch 4. _

They were back to hunting again and living in cheap motels or the Impala, whatever they could come upon, and traveling the breadth of the US to hunt supernatural beings of importance. Rachel had insisted on tagging along, as well as Loki, though at Sam's fury. Bobby and Rachel had apparently become quite close within the past few months, Dean had noticed. Cas, of course, had explained who she really was, but since it really was none of his business, he didn't tell Bobby since it would likely ruin his relationship with the woman. Dean had also noticed Sam's lessening anger at the Trickster, though he still seemed to hate him almost passionately. Cas, Sam, and Dean rode in the Impala while Rachel, Bobby, and the Trickster rode in Rachel's white truck, which was stocked with weaponry as well.

Dean wondered momentarily if Rachel had decided to become a hunter and help them, partially as her own version of penance to God. She really did seem to care for Bobby, though. For that, Dean was happy. Bobby needed to love. Even if his love was a former archangel-made-mortal. Dean himself had a lover that was a former angel, so he had no right to judge and did not. The annoying Trickster and Sam couldn't seem to stand being in the same car as Loki, so had angrily declined when the trickster had insisted Sam ride with him. Or on him. He really couldn't remember what Loki had said. Likely something perverted and directed at Sam.

Cas had told Dean that the Trickster almost had a love infatuation with Sam, but Dean had snorted and said something along the lines of "yeah right, that'll happen when hell freezes over" but Cas was merely skeptical. Sam had come to terms with Dean and Cas's relationship and no longer made smartass remarks, but it didn't stop Dean's angel from disliking his brother. Dean desperately wished Sam and Cas could be friends. If Cas was to be his life partner, the least he could want was his brother to like the man as well.

In the present, Dean's inner thoughts were interrupted as they stopped at a motel in St. Mary's, Missouri. The place was rather run down and seemed to be a bed-and-breakfast type place. Using obviously stolen credit cards, they managed to check in and get separate rooms. Or at least rooms with two beds, in the case of Sam and Loki and Rachel and Bobby. Rachel and Bobby were not yet comfortable sharing a bed and Sam would likely murder Loki if he so much as touched him inappropriately let alone shared a bed with him.

In their room, which was rather quiet since St. Mary's was a small, old town that had very few visitors except those stupid enough to enjoy that hugeass antique mall that Dean had spotted while driving through the town, Dean and Cas were sharing a bed. Castiel and Loki had wanted to stop and look at shit at the bigass antique mall, but Sam and Dean had vehemently veto'd that. Loki would likely break things for shits and giggles and Cas would likely have some long monologue over how old whatever they were looking at was and explain how it worked and equally boring things.

In their room, Dean flopped down on the bed, enjoying the soft mattress that was far different from the normal extremely cheap motels they stayed at. At least this place had soft beds.

"Say, Cas, these beds are pretty soft...you uh, wanna make good use out of them?" Dean raised a suggestive eyebrow at Cas.

"Dean, we're here to hunt ghosts. The lady on the phone with Sam said there were ghosts and other weird things going on here. Maybe we should focus on-" Cas was cut off as Dean yanked him onto the bed, pulling him into a death-grip-like embrace that Cas couldn't escape. While he was pleased with Dean's eagerness, and desperately desired to reciprocate, he wanted to get on the case as soon as possible. They'd spent two weeks at Sam and Dean's old house, in relative peace (only relative due to Loki's constant antagonizing of Sam) and Cas wanted to start hunting things the way the brothers did. He figured this was how God was going to make them make penance. Both him and Rachel. Loki was likely not here to do anything but Sam.

Cas knew how Loki, his former brother Gabriel, felt about Sam, and had made no move to tell Sam how to get rid of him or to make him leave, as if he could anyway. As a pagan god, Loki had more power than all of them combined. Since Rachel and Cas were now human, Loki was really the only powerful force on their side. He didn't seem to help any at all, only making sexual comments toward Sam.

Cas sighed as Dean began to unbutton his pants. He had abandoned the dirty trenchcoat for more appropriate clothing at Dean's urgings and now his pants were far to easy for Dean to get to. Dean started to stroke his cock. Cas shivered slightly with pleasure. It was so easy for Dean to make him forget why they were here.

"Come on Cas, don't be prudish now. You weren't when you were biting me a couple weeks ago." To almost prove a point, Dean lightly bit down on the tip of Cas's exposed cock, causing the former angel to draw a breath of pleasure. He licked Cas softly, only making him harder. "Come on, baby. These beds are soft, and they need someone to put them to good use. I want to use more than just my tongue. I want you. I want you inside me, Cas." Dean unzipped Cas's pants and yanked them to his feet. Cas felt he had no other choice. His loins were practically bursting with Dean's advances.

"Dean..." Cas moaned in a husky, sexed up voice, "We really shouldn't...ughn...do this. Right now. What if people are dying right now because we're..." Dean shushed him with a kiss. "Sam and Loki, and Bobby and Rachel are still putting their crap together in their respective rooms. We have time. We can put our stuff out later. Not as if we're gonna be staying in this little craphole forever, right?" Cas couldn't disagree with him there. There was almost no point to unpacking. Once they had dispatched the ghosts or whatever, they would be on the road again. He sighed with pleasure as Dean once again had taken to massaging his cock using only his tongue. "Mmmf...Dean..."

Cas shoved Dean back onto the bed, determined to make Dean enjoy his time here, if they had to stay in their room while the others unpacked. He slowly slid Dean's clothing off his sleek body, going slow and smooth, as if to make Dean wait as long as possible for Cas to be with him. Dean's pants were the last to go. Cas had noticed that Dean had taken to going commando, that is, with no boxers as Dean had explained to him, under his pants, allowing Cas easier access to what he wanted.

He pressed down on top of Dean, having removed his own clothing a bit ago, while removing Dean's as well. Dean's cock was rock hard beneath him. Their cocks rubbed together, both slick and sweaty with the thought of what was to come. "Cas...Cas...I need you...I want you inside me, now." Dean gasped as Cas was merely pressing himself against Dean and rubbing them together, making them both harder and more eager than ever for the sex. Cas shushed Dean by squeezing his cock, making Dean gasp with pleasure as the former angel began to stroke it.

"Cas, not now...I want...together...not before...ughn...please. Inside me. I can't take it anymore. I want, no, I NEED you." Cas nibbled lightly at Dean's shoulder, since he had enjoyed the biting the first time, then forcible flipped him over, pressing him into the soft, silken sheets. Dean's rock hard cock throbbed even harder as he felt Cas's tip right over him, ready to enter, but still not going for it. Dean almost reached around shoved Cas's cock inside him, but knew that wouldn't work and wanted Cas to do as much work as possible. Dean's angel needed to do something to make up for all the waiting and wanting they'd felt while on the road.

Cas slowly rubbed his cock along Dean's ass, letting the hunter feel the throbbing muscle but not yet entering him. He wanted to tease Dean, as Dean had teased him so much in the past. Making him wait so long before entering him. He loved feeling Dean inside him, but he also like the feeling of being inside of Dean. They felt so close, bonded. He didn't want to part when they were together. Dean's moans only increased as Cas made him feel every brush of his cock before finally entering him. Dean's cry of pleasure and pain made the former angel almost come himself, too soon, inside of Dean. No, he wanted to make this pleasure last as long as possible. Thrusting in and out, Dean's screams of pleasure seemed to echo through the very walls. Cas reached around, grabbing Dean's cock and massaging it. He wanted them to cum together. To feel their release at the same time. Cas had brought Dean to the peak of pleasure before without touching him, but that was when he was still an angel. He had had powers that were able to heighten Dean's sexual experience. He momentarily wondered whether Dean missed it. He hadn't asked, too afraid of the answer.

Cas let out a shuddering gasp as he released, his slick cum sliding down Dean's ass and legs. Dean also released, cum squirting over Cas's hand and onto the lovely silk sheets below. Cas lay on top of Dean, panting. Human emotions were so raw and uninhibited. He had never felt this way with Dean before, not as angel. Sweaty and slick with cum, Cas embraced an exhausted yet satisfied Dean.

"Cas...that was great. We need to do that regularly. Its great for the body and mind. Maybe we should take a shower, get cleaned up...you know, before Bobby or Sam busts, or that awful Loki dude God forbid."

Cas smiled and stroked Dean's hair. "Can we take a shower together? I'm willing to wash you..."

Dean grinned at his beloved angel. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He took Cas's hand and got up from the cum-slicked bed and headed toward the shower.

In the other room adjacent to Cas and Dean's, Sam and Loki were, obviously, bickering.

"Why the FUCK did I get stuck rooming with you? Maybe I'll stick a knife into while you're sleeping, just for fun, even if it won't kill you, it might hurt."

Loki smiled mischievously. "Sammy, you can stick a knife anywhere you like...I like it rough anyway."

Sam let out a flustered sigh. He had gotten used to Loki's sexual innuendo over the past weeks and tended to mostly ignore him now. If anything, they were almost...friends, despite Sam's constant death threats. The Trickster had proven useful in the last few hunts and Sam couldn't deny that having him with them was a complete waste. Bobby and his woman, that girl Rachel, while both were knowledgeable, neither had actual powers like Loki did. He could spin lies and tricks faster than Sam could blink. As much as Sam hated to admit it, he was beginning to gain a growing respect for Loki. It didn't stop him from hating the Trickster's annoying guts when he was making sexual advances on Sam, though.

The younger Winchester desperately wanted to gut Loki when he said something like he just had. Though him rooming with Loki DID make sense. Cas and Dean were an established couple, and while Bobby and Rachel both denied anything more than a close friendship, they were well suited to room together. He could have insisted that Loki get his own room, but Loki had been adamant that he room with Sam and Sam alone or he wouldn't help them anymore. Sam had grudgingly agreed, as long as Loki promised not to damage any property or play practical jokes on him while he was sleeping, such as drawing on his face or teleporting his pants out the window as he had done at past hotels.

Loki was unfortunately growing on him. If anything, Loki was his_ friend. _As much as he hated to admit it. The damnable Trickster had wormed his way into Sam's heart somehow, someway.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:** World of Warcraft is down for maintenance! I have to do something. Enjoy this chapter. Loki finally makes a move on Sam, who does not slap him or punch him. I said I would give more background on how they got to this point, but I just want to write smut right now, so yeah. Violent Sam/Loki fucking. Enjoy if you like, if not, don't read it. There really is no plot once again. Mostly Loki-PoV. Sam is very violent while fucking Loki, but Loki DOES instigate it, so its not really non-con._

_There Can Be No Peace_

_Ch 5._

"Say, Cas, what do you think about Sam and Gabe, that is, Loki?" Dean murmured into Cas's hair, snuggling against his angel. Yes, he still thought of Cas as his angel, even though he wasn't an angel anymore.

Cas pushed against Dean's hand, loving the warm embrace of his Dean. Long had he wanted this and only this. Dean alone with him, loving him, Sam okay with it, everything out in the open. Even GOD being okay with it. "What do you mean? They're...uhm...frenemies?" he hazarded a guess, after having watched too many stupid TV shows and picked up on their words.

Dean snorted, ruffling Cas's hair. "No, no. LOOK at them, man. Remember when WE used to scream at each other and rage and shit? That's passion, dude. Loki totally wants Sam. Well, technically, he'd prolly take anything on two-well, any-legs. Sam, though. The way he looks at Loki...its the same way I looked at you before we...well."

Dean tweaked Cas's nipple and stroked his chest as if to show exactly what he meant.

Cas shoved Dean away, though regretfully. "Sam and Loki...no way. That will never happen. I mean, sure there have been some times when..." he trailed off, realizing Dean was right, in a way. Damn Dean! He grabbed Dean roughly and turned him on his backside, intending to make him pay for proving him wrong.

In another room, sound-proofed at Sam's insistence by Loki, the Trickster and Sam were simply sitting on opposing beds, glaring at one another. The ghost hunt in St. Mary's wasn't getting anywhere.

They'd talked to a few people, read some old new papers, but nothing showed up. It was as if they'd been led on a leash here only to find nothing at the end of the leash.

Loki had found things to occupy his time, of course, and ended up terrorizing the citizens until Sam had put a stop to that and dragged the Trickster back to their room. Loki had been making irritating sexual comments the entire time, which further annoyed Sam.

Annoyed...or not? Sam continued to glare at the Trickster, taking in his features. Dirty blond hair, almost brown, dark eyes, nice physique...yuck, what was Sam thinking? Him and Loki? No way.

That was sick! The Trickster was smiling at him, hands resting on his chin, likely making fun of him mentally or thinking of other ways to terrorize him while he slept.

The Trickster didn't seem to need sleep the way Sam, Cas, Dean, Bobby, and Rachel did. He usually stayed up the whole night, making annoying banging sounds or watching porn and turning it up really loud, preventing Sam from sleeping. Sam himself hadn't got a good night's sleep in days. It was definitely showing when he was considering Loki attractive.

He rubbed his eyes, hoping Loki would be gone when he opened them again. Nope. The damn Trickster was still sitting there, on the other bed, grinning wickedly at him. What was that bastard planning?

"Come on, Sammy. Don't be a bore. You want something, take it. No one is stopping you." As if to emphasize this, Loki lay on the bed, backwards, and spread his legs. He made his pants vanish with a handwave, leaving only his hard cock and lean legs visible. At least to Sam.

That was all he could focus on. The damnable Trickster! He was doing something to Sam's mind, he knew it!

Loki's cock pointed straight toward Sam when he rolled over to face him, as if it were a beacon of light telling Sam to 'go into the light'. No. No. Not ever! Even if the Trickster _was_ very well endowed...

"Put your damn clothes back on, Trickster! Or I'll put some on for you."

Loki grinned. "Excellent! Put my pants back on me, Sammy." He leaned back on the bed, cock once again pointed at the ceiling, hard as a rock, ready for sex. He hadn't been watching porn, so what had made him hard this time? Oh, yes, probably his own perverted mind. Sam growled. Loki wanted him so bad? FINE!

Sam lunged at the Trickster, grabbing his hard, naked cock and squeezing it, causing the Trickster to gasp in pain and pleasure. "Oh yesssss, Sammy, I've dreamt of this-" Loki was cut off as Sam roughly grabbed his shoulders and forced the annoying asshole on his back.

"You want some of me? Here you go, Trickster."

With that, Sam thrust into Loki, without bothering with lube or a condom or anything of the sort. Being a god, the Trickster wasn't susceptible to diseases, but it still hurt. Loki knew he was bleeding. Still, feeling Sam inside him was worth it.

He still managed to grin despite his face being pressed into the mattress. Sam was rough. Of course, Loki had told him he liked it rough.

Sam's thrusting was leaving Loki breathless with pain and pleasure. Sam didn't care how much pain Loki was in, and made sure it was quite a lot. He went as far and deep into Loki as he could. Sam was also well endowed and Loki could feel it. Could feel Sam pressing deep into his anus, touching whatever organs he had as a god.

Loki tried to push himself up, only to be shoved back onto the bed by Sam's rough hands. He could have used his strength as a god, but did not and continued to let Sam have his way with him. He was bleeding, hurting, and feeling absolutely amazing.

He'd been infatuated with Sam Winchester ever since they had met, and now, feeling the man inside him, he knew that the infatuation was far more than that.

Loki managed to snake his own hand down and grab his own cock, stroking it in time with Sam's thrusts. Sam angrily pulled the Trickster's hand away, once again leaving him at Sam's mercy, hands on both sides of the bed.

He wanted to pleasure himself. He wanted to feel himself along with Sam, but Sam wasn't allowing it. He kept Loki's hands trapped as he continued to pound Loki.

Loki was fighting back laughter. He'd longed for this moment, but he'd imagined himself in the OTHER position, thrusting in and out of Sam, not the other way round. Still, any way was good. Sam was his, now and forever. Sam would have to tell the others about their, what, fucking? Relationship?

Was this going to lead to a relationship like Dean and Castiel's fucking had? Or was it just Sam taking out his anger on Loki? Either way, Loki now had ample ammunition for bribery if he ever needed or wanted Sam to do something for him. Or to him. He giggled.

Sam hit the back of Loki's head with his elbow. "Stop laughing. You're mine now. So shut up and take it, you bitch."

Loki made some muffled sounds beneath Sam. Sam stopped his erratic pounding into Loki to let the Trickster talk. At least he wasn't laughing. Sam gripped Loki's hair and pulled his face up from the mattress. "What, Trickster? You have something to say?"

Loki managed to hold back laughter, not wanting to get suffocated again, "What will your brother think when I tell him that you fucked me hard here? That you didn't even gimme a chance to loosen up for you..."

Sam cut Loki off by pushing him facedown on the mattress again. Dean would never find out about this. The sound proof walls were mostly to keep out the sounds of Dean and Cas fucking, but now they served another purpose. No one would know that he had fucked the Trickster this day. He had asked for it, though. Loki had asked for it many times over the past weeks. Now Sam was giving him the rough fucking he'd asked for.

He continued to plunge into the Trickster, far more aroused than he'd hoped he'd be with Loki. The Trickster did arouse him. Did make him hard. He could feel climax coming. He plunged into Loki one more time, violently, before making sure to climax inside the Trickster.

The Trickster wanted Sam? Well, now he had him. Sam pulled out of Loki, leaving him gasping and bleeding on the white sheets.

Loki's own cock was still hard, even though Sam had finished. "What, Sammy? You not gonna finish me off? Gonna let me do that on my own huh?" Loki grinned. "I'll remember this day forever, my darling." He started stroking his already-close-climax cock and eventually a stream of Trickster-semen coated the sheets.

He lay back on sheets. "I was thinking about YOU, Sammy. This was great. I'd have preferred it the other way around, but I still loved you inside me. We'll have to do this again some time."

Sam spun on Loki. "Never again. I was pissed at you. I was taking my frustration out on you. That's it."

Loki couldn't help but start giggling uncontrollably. "Dearest Sammy, what would you brother think if he found out you fucked me so hard I bled? That YOU fucked ME. Not the other way around. Yes, Sammy, I think we will do this again."

Loki had gotten up and was leaning into Sam, not bothering to try and avoid kissing him this time. His mouth found Sam's, and they both engaged in a deep liplock, neither wanting it to end, despite their proclaimed hatred of one another.

In Dean and Cas's room, the couple were smiled at each other.

"Cas, should we have told Sam that the room wasn't as soundproof as it could have been? It was Loki's doing, after all."

Cas laughed. "No. Sam and Loki both got what they wanted. Each other. Even if it was different than the way Loki wanted it. Your brother is very violent, Dean. I still don't like that, you know."

Dean licked Cas's cock, which stiffened at the touch of his love's tongue, and said "You don't like it, but someone does."

Cas writhed in pleasure as Dean gave him a very, very good blowjob.

"Yes. Sam and Loki were almost made for each other."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **As promised, what lead up to them going to St. Mary's and other things. No sex, just some innuendo, and chappie kinda jumps all over the place sometimes. Very short. Just explains a few plot gaps. ;)_

_There Can Be No Peace_

_Ch 6._

**2 weeks ago (more or less)**

Sam felt they'd spent far too long just sitting around doing nothing (or doing Cas, in Dean's case) and felt it was time they started hunting again. Bobby was out "talking" with that nice woman he'd met, Rachel something, who knew about them being hunters and even offered to help them if they started to hunt things again. Sam felt she would be more a liability than anything. He didn't need Bobby's girlfriend distracting him when he was killing demons or ghosts or whatever. Not to mention another asshole...

Loki seemed to sense exactly what Sam was thinking. He appeared behind Sam, smacking him on the back, making him choke on the cereal he'd been eating for breakfast.

"Dude, stop that. You're going to kill me one of these days. I thought it was your goal to fuck me, not kill me?" Loki stuck out his tongue at Sam and just grinned and sat at the chair across from him.

"Who says I can't do both? I'm god! I can fuck you while I'm killing you!" Sam rolled his eyes. He put up with the Trickster, but barely. In a way, he was the only friend Sam had. Bobby was out with Rachel a lot, Dean and Cas were out with each other a lot, Sam couldn't lie to himself that he wasn't lonely and that Loki didn't help get rid of some of it, just a bit. He wouldn't dare tell Loki though. The Trickster would think it meant he wanted to fuck him or something equally disgusting.

"What do you want this time, Trickster?" He said, suppressing a sigh.

"Do you have to ask? Same thing I do everytime..." Sam cut him off with a glare. Loki changed course. "Uh, you're gonna go out and hunt shit. Can I come, Sammy, pleaseeeee? I can do things the other buffoons can't! I'm a god, they're just human! I can totally help much better than they can!"

Sam was about to say absolutely not, but Loki was right. He WAS a god, and could help more than any of the others. With Cas stripped of his angel powers, he was effectively useless. Bobby, Dean, and Rachel were just normal folks. Loki would be helpful.

Sam raised his eyes to Loki's grey-green ones. "What do you get out of it, Trickster? You don't do anything unless you get something too. I know you."

Loki grinned. "You. Don't lie to me, Sammy. You're lonely. You need a friend. If I can't be your fuck, let me be your friend. Being my friend is a small price to pay to have a god kill shit with you."

They were already friends, at least in Sam's mind, somehow. It was easy to agree to that. Loki was funny, and made him laugh, even if he did piss him off more often than not.

"Okay, whatever. I don't know what gods consider friendship, but fine, you can be my friend. Just keep your dick away from me." Loki giggled.

"Sure thing, buddy, until you ask for it." Sam lobbed a spoonful of cheerios at Loki's face. He didn't bother ducking, instead licking the milk and cheerios off with an almost sinful expression on his face. Sam really wanted to punch him. But you didn't punch friends. He sighed.

At a small diner, Bobby and Rachel chatted idly, mostly about hunting and what he did. She claimed that she too was a hunter and showed him her arsenal, which included a good deal of weaponry and a strange knife that Bobby recognized as an angel killing knife. He didn't mention it to her, not wanting to bring up whatever painful memories she had had to go through to get it.

Rachel picked idly at her spaghetti, observing Bobby. He wasn't handsome. Far from it. And yet she was drawn to him. His strength, his will...when he told her all that had happened to him, it had touched her. He still remained strong to this day. Still willing to hunt and kill. He didn't give up. Nor would she. She would help them, if that was to be her penance. But this didn't feel like punishment. Bobby was a wonderful man. If only she could get him to move on from the loss of his wife. Still, she did not push him.

"Bobby...you said Sam wanted to start hunting again? Why don't I come with you? I know I've mentioned it before and you've both squashed it, but, why? I'm very knowledgeable about supernatural creatures, and my knowledge, along with my weapons, would help you. I have an angel killing knife, too, as you saw. If they give you any trouble, you have weapons against them."

Bobby shook his head, pushing away his steak, no longer hungry. "No. Just no, Rach. Hunting is dangerous. Even if you are skilled and have a great deal of weapons and knowledge. If you hunt on your own, I can't stop you, but I won't bring you into our dangerous world. Its more, and worse, than most hunters have ever had to face. You won't like it."

Rachel shook her head. He didn't know. Castiel hadn't told him, then. It was why he didn't hate her and push her away. He only did so because he was afraid for her. That...warmed her. She felt nice...she liked it. Someone cared enough for her to want to keep her from harms way. "If you hunt things, I'm coming with you. Like it or not. You can push me away, ignore me, but I'll follow you, to the ends of the earth if I have to."

She pushed her chair out, standing up. "You're the bravest, strongest man I've ever met. If I can trust my life with anyone, it is with you." She walked out of the diner, leaving Bobby confused. He liked her...a lot. A whole lot. She was elegant, skilled, and deadly. He'd seen her with a blade, a gun, and other instruments of hunting, and she was everything a hunter should be. In addition, she was also sensitive and sweet and listening to him. And stubborn as hell. She would make good on her threat to follow him if he didn't just give in. He'd made up his mind.

Dean and Castiel were making good use of Dean's old bed. Had been for a bit now. He wondered if he could break it. Even moreso, hunting...they would have to, he knew. As the son of a hunter, and a good person, Dean would not, could not, let people die out there when he could save them. Even if God was back in Heaven, it didn't mean evil was gone from the world forever. As he'd read in a book once (one without pictures, to Sam's shock at the time) good could not exist without evil. Light and Dark. Life and Death. Chicken and Egg. All that stuff. Cas snuggled against Dean's chest.

"What are you thinking about now, love? I can tell that pensive look of yours. It means you're thinking about something." Leave it to Cas to hit the mark.

Dean ruffled Cas's hair. "Nothing. Just...well, okay not nothing. Hunting. I can't do it, Cas. I can' sit here and have our happy ever after. If people are out there dying and we can save them, I want to save them."

There. He'd said it. Would Cas agree with him, or would his lover want to stay here?

"You're right, Dean. We can't let people die needlessly. I'm being...punished...so I have to do something to make up for what I did. To you. To the world. Dammit, Dean, I kissed CROWLEY! If anything, I need to make up for that!"

Dean laughed. He'd known about Cas kissing Crowley. The King of Hell sure got around, even with angels. He and Cas laughed about it now. At the time, it had been a what-the-fuck moment between them, but once he'd explained, it was all okay. His working with Crowley had taken Dean awhile to get over, but again, he did that too. He loved Cas too much to give up on him just because he'd messed around with a demon a few times. Not in the sexual way. At least Dean hoped not. If so, Cas was keeping deathly quiet about that.

So. They would start hunting things. Sam had wanted to for awhile now. Bobby would just go along with them. The Trickster would follow them, harassing Sam along the way. Bobby's girlfriend would likely come...they would make a great team. Hunting, and loving, together.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:** Takes place after chapter 5 and Sam and Loki's uhm...interaction. Little more plot-oriented. Sorry smut fans. _

_Ch 7. _

Sam was sleeping much better after finally finding an outlet for his frustrations. The Trickster didn't seem to mind at all and Sam took a great pleasure in thrusting in and out of his frenemy. The Trickster WAS a friend, as much as he hated to admit it. You didn't fuck friends. He'd crossed that line. So what were they then? Either way, Sam was sleeping better, and Loki was at least pretending to sleep instead of watching porn really loud as usual.

Sunlight streamed through the curtains. Sam groaned.

"Was that moan for me, baby?" Loki quipped from right next to him. The Trickster seemed to think sleeping in the same bed as Sam was perfectly fine now and teleported over there whenever he got the chance and Sam wasn't paying attention.

"No. It was a 'I'm awake, dammit' groan. It means we need to stop the ghosts here. Bobby and Rachel actually found something. THEY are being productive, unlike some people." He kicked at the Trickster, who faded. Duplicate. Damn him. The real Loki was actually sitting at a nearby table, pouring over newpapers, shockingly being productive.

"It says here some old bag died about a hundred years ago. Says she haunts the town and demands blood sacrifice once every ten years. That sounds really icky. I mean, sure, I demand blood sacrifice from my worshipers, but I don't NEED it. Sounds like we need to find her bones and burn them. Or whatever you guys do. I have no idea. Hey, have you ever seen Ghostfacers?"

Sam totally ignored Loki's ramblings. It was exactly what Bobby and Rachel dug up. Loki was being about as useful as a wet napkin. Sam told him as much, which caused him to slink into the shower, pouting, asking Sam to join him.

Sam was tempted. Every fibre of his being was tempted. But he merely responded with a rude comment and the middle finger.

He went downstairs to where the others were waiting.

Bobby cleared his throat. "What kept you? We found the old lady doing the ghost stuff here. We need to get on it. Well, actually, Rachel found it. I can't take the credit."

She giggled and shoved Bobby playfully. "Oh hush! I wouldn't have found it if you didn't suggest old records and old news mags!"

Dean and Cas gave Sam an odd look, one he didn't like.

"WHAT? You guys were about as useful as I was. So don't look at me like that. At least I tried. You guys were probably trying out the soft, feathery mattress!"

Cas coughed and looked away. Dean gave Sam a pointed look.

"Dude, WHAT? I have to deal with Loki all. Night. LONG! Okay? ALL NIGHT LONG! I don't get any sleep! How can I be much help on no sleep?"

Castiel burst into a fit of laughter. Dean kicked him.

"Uhhh...yeah. You're right. Sorry. We know Loki's been, uh, keeping you up at night."

Sam really hated the innuendo in that sentence and the way Dean said it. Almost as if he were implying he KNEW they were...oh, that sick son of a bitch Loki! Leave it to a Trickster to only sound proof the walls one-way.

Sam was so going to make him pay tonight. Unsound proofed or not, Loki was gonna get it.

"I don't get it. What's up?" Bobby looked utterly confused. Luckily, he and Rachel had a room well away from the boys' and didn't have to hear their nightly antics. It also left him hopelessly confused.

"NEVERMIND! Okay? NEVERMIND! DEAN? CAS? Bobby? Forget it!" Sam was pissed.

Bobby just sighed, used to his almost-son's mood swings. "Okay, fine. So how about we get on with digging up old lady's bones and trashing them? I don't want to stay in this town much longer. Or the STATE! Have you guys felt this heat? Its like over one hundred out there!"

Loki bounced down the stairs after that. He was dry, except his hair which was sleek and wet, and very nice looking in Sam's opinion. Sam would definitely have to get him in the shower again later on. Loki grinned wickedly at Sam but said nothing.

He had been shockingly quiet about their sexual endeavors much to Sam's pleasure, so Sam found himself giving in to the Trickster far more frequently than he had wanted.

He hadn't wanted it to be anything more than a one-night thing. Loki was having none of it and pressed his advances on Sam nearly every night. Sam was a sexual creature and couldn't hold out against the very attractive man for long.

It eventually became an every-night thing, much to Loki's pleasure, and, shockingly, Sam's. He found that taking out his anger on the Trickster was almost like...a release. In a way, it was.

Loki slicked his hair back a little more. "You like my hair, Sammy? Hot, isn't it? All sleek and wet..." He sidled up to Sam, who just shoved him away, much to Castiel and Dean's delight, who knew EXACTLY what the two were doing and definitely got the joke there.

"No. Dry off. Use your powers. I know you can, so do it. I don't like you dripped all over the table anyway."

"Well, you sure liked it when I dripped-" Sam covered Loki's mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, or you get NOTHING tonight, hear me?" he whispered this part so Bobby and Rachel wouldn't hear. Dean and Cas already knew so it wasn't a huge deal to them it seemed. More like joke. Either way, Loki shut up and used his powers to dry his hair. It was also styled into some flippy weird style that Sam thought was really hot, but he said nothing.

"So, bag o' bones. Literally. The old bag is bones! After this long, she's prolly dust! Well, I've seen Ghostfacers! I know how to do it! Totally!" Loki boasted.

The others glared at him. He would likely ruin it somehow. Dean spoke first. "You are NOT going to dispatch this bitch. We are. You'll mess it up. Like you mess up everything else." He glared at Loki, and gave Sam a small glare, which he had no idea why he'd earned it.

"Ahem, anyway. The cemetery is right outside this old civil war reenactment place. We go there. Dig her bones up, and she's toast. No more old sack o' bones terrorizing the town every so often. I assume Rachel has the salt?" She held up an industrial sized can of salt. Dean nodded. "Yeah. See, Bobby and Rach are ALWAYS prepared, unlike SOME PEOPLE!"

Once again, Sam and Loki got a glare, which they only gave back to Dean and Cas. Loki was about to say something and Sam knew he couldn't stop him.

"Well...maybe you two would be prepared TOO if you weren't constantly fucking each other. You guys are like damn rabbits on a honeymoon, I tell ya!" Loki had to dodge a thrown coffee mug. The shattered into pieces, getting some of the glass in his hair.

"I JUST WASHED MY HAIR! How dare you get little bits of glass in it!" Loki turned up his nose at the team and waltzed back upstairs to wash the glass out of his hair.

Sam glared at Dean. "Why did you do that? He was right you know. You guys did NOTHING to help. At least Loki found a newspaper article about the hag haunt." Sam stalked upstairs, not really knowing why, following Loki.

Dean and Cas gave each other a pointed look. They SO knew what Sam and Loki would be doing up there, and it wouldn't productive at all. Still, they didn't point this out to Bobby and Rachel who remained oblivious of the other two's relationship.

Rachel laid the old newsmags on the table. "Here's what I found, with Bobby's help. It seems she was murdered, in her own house, by robbers some 100 years ago or so. They say she comes back to haunt the town and demand a blood sacrifice on the anniversary of her death."

Rachel looked thoughtful. "Could what we're dealing with not be a ghost at all but something else? Ghosts don't normally ask for blood sacrifice. Maybe...some sort of old pagan god? Perhaps this is something we should ask Loki."

Maybe she was a goddess of old and demanded blood sacrifice to keep existing. According to books she'd read and her own extensive knowledge from being a former archangel, Rachel knew pagan gods needed worshipers or they'd cease to exist. Except not in Loki's case...but Loki was really Gabriel, the archangel. He could have zero worshipers and still go on existing. No on had told him this nor were they about to.

Rachel sighed. "I guess we'll have to just wait until Sam gets done beating the shit out of Loki before we can ask him anything."

Dean and Cas just mumbled something along the lines of "it'll be a while" and went back to making out on the sofa, being about as helpful as a box of rocks.

Bobby sighed. "I suppose this case falls on us to solve. Not lover boys over there or the frenemies upstairs. Best get on with it then. See if she even has a grave. I know the newsmags said she died, but pagan gods have faked their own death many times. Look at dickhead upstairs for instance!"

Bobby grabbed the huge can of salt and a lighter, just in case she really was a ghost. Rachel grabbed her angel-killing knife, which had uses beyond dispatching only angels, and the Colt, which neither Winchester seemed to care about lately and they set of.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Yes, angry Sam/Loki sex as a reviewer guessed. But they also admit their TRUE feelings for each other in this chapter, so a little sappy. Also some more plot development on the ghost/old goddess._

_There Can Be No Peace_

_Ch. 8_

Sam could hear the running water coming from the shower as Loki once more washed his hair. Dean's reaction had been a bit harsh, and Loki was Loki, he would ALWAYS say something sarcastic. Sam sighed. Still, it didn't make up for that Trickster only sound proofing the walls one way. Instead of just washing his hair, it appeared Loki was taking another show altogether. Perfect opportunity. And the sound of the water would block out...things.

Entering the bathroom, Sam could see Loki's silhouette through the shower curtain. Why he'd bothered with a curtain, Sam didn't know. The only person who shared the room with him had already seen far more than what the curtain him.

Sam felt himself harden at seeing Loki's slick, wet outline through the curtains, water sliding over his body. Oh, yes, Loki would pay for the wall thing.

Loki was a bit surprised to see Sam, naked and hard, as he ripped aside the shower curtain and shoved the Trickster against the wall. Water was getting them both wet, but neither noticed.

"Well, Sammy, this is a welcome surprise-" Loki was cut off as Sam shoved him facefirst against hard shower walls. The hot water was only making this hotter. Loki loved it when Sam was rough. When he took what he wanted. Without being a bore.

"Shut up, Trickster. You sound-proofed the walls all right. But you only sound-proofed them one way. We can't hear Cas and Dean, but they can hear us, CAN'T THEY?" He slammed into Loki, his cock slick from the shower water. The Trickster grunted and moaned slightly. Sam grabbed his hair and yanked his head back so he could answer.

"Well, Loki? Did you? Did you just think this is one of your little cute jokes? Now Dean and Cas...now they know we're...I'm...FUCKING YOU! I'd have preferred them not to know."

Loki grinned, though it was hard to manage, when he wanted to only moan in pleasure and allow Sam to thrust further into him. "Yes. I thought it would be funny. I knew you would give in...maybe not here and now, but I turned out to be right. My little jest-"

Sam thrust harder into Loki, making the Trickster stop talking and merely able to moan and scrabble at the shower walls. "Yeessss, Sammy, harder, faster. Take me, baby..."

The Trickster's irritating talking was getting on Sam's nerves. He just wanted to take out his anger on someone. "Shut up. Just don't talk. I'll take you. Like I always do. But shut up. You pissed me off, now you're going to pay."

"Ohhh, is this relationship based on ABUSE?" Loki giggled, then grunted as Sam reached around and grabbed his cock, squeezing it tight.

"There is no RELATIONSHIP! You wanted to fuck? Fine. I'm your fuck. Thats it. No relationship involved."

"Whatever you say, Sammy." The Trickster was gasping and moaning by this point. Sam was thrusting in and out of him, in time with the strokes he was applying to Loki's cock. Loki let out a cry of pleasure and pain as he came in time with Sam, his semen coating the shower walls, and then quickly being washed away by the still-running hot water.

Loki could feel Sam still inside him. Could feel Sam's cum leaking from his ass. He gasped in pain as Sam roughly pulled out of him, then shoved him on the floor of the shower and exited, toweling off and likely waiting back in the bedroom.

Loki licked his lips and stood up. He liked Sam's rough sex. The way he took everything he wanted exactly the way he wanted...but he'd some day like to...make love...to Sam. Not just fucking. Making love. Sam may not feel that way about Loki, but Loki didn't deny his feelings. He loved Sam. Somehow, he always had. Ever since he had seen the man. Their relationship just hadn't played out like Cas and Dean's had. It wasn't the perfect, sweet romance...

Sighing, Loki cleaned up and finished showering, eventually exiting and toweling off himself. Using Sam's towel. He hugged it to himself and smelled it. It smelled just like his beloved Sammy. He couldn't stay in the shower and obsess over a Sam-smelling towel forever though. After dressing, he exited the bathroom.

Sam was sitting on the bed, glaring at him of course. Loki just grinned.

"That was fun, Sammy. Lets do it again! I like shower fucking!"

The other man just shook his head and started to leave, to go back downstairs to the others. Loki hesitated. It was now or never.

"Sammy! Wait. I uh, wanna say something."

Sam stopped. "What, Trickster? I don't have all day to listen to you make stupid jokes or something like that."

"Its not that. I uh, just wanted to say...fucking. I don't want to keep getting fucked by you."

Sam snorted. "YOU started it. And now you don't WANT to keep doing it? I thought you LIKED it. I thought it was like your dream or something. Or wait, do YOU want to fuck ME?"

Loki rubbed his head. This was harder to say than he thought it would be. "I don't...care. Who fucks who. But I don't want it to be just fucking. I uh, want to make love to you, Sam Winchester. I know we may not have known each other long, but...I love you, Sam. If you want to keep using me as a fuck buddy, I'm sorry, I can't do it anymore. I'll go away and leave you alone forever. You said I was your friend. But I can't be just friends or just a fuck buddy when you need it, Sam. I love you."

Now that Loki had got that mouthful out, he only had to await the fallout. The part where Sam would tell him to go away and they would never see each other again. He loved Sam, but he couldn't keep doing this without knowing if Sam felt the same way.

Sam was baffled. Loki...loved him? REALLY loved him? No one had loved him...he didn't think anyone COULD love him...he thought it was his fate in life to be unloved forever, except of course by Dean. Even then, when Dean and Cas's relationship came to light, Sam wasn't sure where he fit in.

Loki's words had touched him. Had hit a part of him he didn't know existed. A part of him that WANTED to be loved. Wanted to be in a relationship. Sam's silence seemed to mean something to Loki, and the Trickster turned to walk out the door. Sam caught him by the shoulder and flipped him around, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

He loved Loki. Gabriel. Whatever he was, whenever. Always had. Loki didn't remember, but he'd told Sam he loved him once before, before Lucifer had killed him. Sam had held out hope that perhaps Gabriel wouldn't die and perhaps something would come of those words. But Gabriel had died. And Sam had given up all hope of love. When he said yes to Lucifer, part of it was to avenge Gabriel's death. That his love, and the death that came with it, wasn't in vain.

Eventually, Loki and Sam parted. Loki just stared at him, looking a bit confused. "What...?"

"Loki...I don't want to fuck you either. I want to make love to you. I love you too. I didn't...I didn't think I was lovable, I guess you could say. I didn't think anyone could love me. Ever. I just didn't..."

The Trickster was stunned and elated. Sam loved him. Truly loved him. He could feel emotions, but hadn't felt Sam's because he respected him, until now. He still respected Sam, but he had to know for sure. And Sam did love him. Loki just wrapped Sam in a hug and almost cried. Millions of years of discipline kept him from doing so, but it was hard.

Sam just held Loki. The Trickster seemed happy, at least. Sam was happy. After so long, he'd finally found love. A love that was literally willing to die for him, and had, though unknowingly. Sam realized he was crying. A tear trickled down his cheek and landed on Loki's wet hair, though he didn't seem to notice, too wrapped up in embracing Sam to do anything else.

When Loki spoke, it was in a thick voice, as if he'd been crying or trying not to, "I never though...I never even hoped...I just thought I was a fuck buddy or an outlet for your frustrations. Sam, I'm sorry. For all the shit..."

Sam shushed him with another kiss, tilting the Trickster's face up so he could kiss him. Sam spoke through his kisses. "It doesn't matter. Some of it was even funny, I admit. I know why you did it. Why me...and...thank you, for loving me." Sam continued kissing him, pulling him toward the bed, this time gently.

Sam and Loki fell on the bed, smothering each other with kisses. Finally, they had found love, both of them.

Elsewhere, beyond golden gates and brilliant light, and a Garden that was always in bloom, God smiled. His children had found love. Sam, the one who so long had cursed Him, cursed God, that he was unlovable, that no one could ever love him, that he was an awful person, had finally found love. Love in God's own creation. His own former archangel.

It was a bit of a hard task getting Heaven back in order after having been absent so long, but He was managing well. The remaining loyal angels were helpful and making sure the former Purgatory souls found a place in Heaven. It was all coming together nicely. God smiled again, for his children. There were two more that needed to find love, but it would happen, eventually. You couldn't rush everything.

In a white truck, Bobby and Rachel drove to the nearby cemetery. Bobby parked the truck near some of the older graves and he and Rachel started looking. The woman's name had been Ella Wesson. Rachel wondered if she were really just a dead woman looking for revenge on her murderer or an old pagan goddess trying to stay alive by demanding blood sacrifice. They could really use Loki for this.

As if on cue, Loki appeared, with Sam in tow. He appeared to have his arm wrapped around Sam's waist. Bobby blinked a bit. Odd couple, but who was he to judge? He just sighed beckoned them over.

"Right on time, Trickster. We've been meaning to ask you, this hag bitch, she demands a blood sacrifice every once in awhile. I know some of you old pagan gods need that. Whats your opinion? You think we just got a right nasty ghost on our hands or something much worse?"

Loki detached himself from Sam and started examining the graves, being helpful for the first time in weeks.

"I'm not sure. I'd, like, have to see her in person to be able to tell. Seeing her grave won't tell me anything except whether or not there's bones down there. Even if there AREN'T bones, it doesn't mean we're dealing with some ancient goddess. It could just be she hid her bones. She's been around awhile. Seems pretty slick." The Trickster knelt down before a grave, rubbed some of old dirt caked on it off.

Sam spoke up. "What is that? Did you find the bitch's grave?"

"I think so...Ella Wesson? You said that was her name? Well, this is our Ella. But I'm afraid to say there are no bones down there. Don't bother digging. This isn't some joke or trick either. She's got a grave, but no body."

Rachel sighed and rubbed her head. She had a migraine. Oh how she wished just for a small second she was an archangel again! "So either a really nasty ghost or an ancient goddess. Damn. I was hoping for a quick solution to the problem here. Seems we're stuck in this damned town for a while longer. People are dying, Loki, Sam, Bobby. We need to do something."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Don't you think I know that by now, Rach? What can we do when we don't know what we're dealing with? When even our resident pagan god doesn't know?" Bobby pointed at Loki, who was once again attached to Sam. Neither one appeared at all embarrassed or concerned that Bobby and Rachel were there. "We just have to wait until she shows her face again and Loki can get a good look at her. Hell, maybe if she is a goddess he knows her and can reason with her. Or something. I have no clue."

Bobby threw up his hands and walked back to the truck. Rachel grimaced. She hadn't meant to piss him off. She just wanted...what DID she want from him, really? As an archangel, she'd been male, but as a human, she was female, and as a woman...well, she DID want him. In every way a woman could want a man. She just had to make him realize he could love again. Love beyond the death of his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:** A Bobby/Rachel-centric chapter. I have to tell their story somehow. Loki and Sam get facetime, because...they just do. Cas and Dean have taken a backseat to doing stuff and are back in the hotel, uhm, making out or something. Yeah. The villain actually gets some facetime here. She's interested me and got me writing about her. For those wondering, I DO NOT think this goddess is evil. For the purposes of the story, though, she is._

_There Can Be No Peace_

_Ch. 9_

Bobby drove Rachel's truck back to the hotel in silence. Rachel wasn't speaking, it seemed. She was mad about..something. He had no idea what he'd done to piss her off. Still, she had pissed him off when she was accusing them of doing nothing and that they were just letting people die. Sam and Loki had teleported back to the hotel, clinging to each other like they were each other's life line. Bobby sighed. So, Sam and Loki...that would explain that shouting match with Cas and Dean this morning. And why Sam had insisted Cas and Dean shut up.

There were odder couples. And Sam deserved someone to love. Even if it was some dickhead Trickster god. Loki was helpful. At least he was this time. He'd proven that Ella had no body, or had hid her body. They had to get Loki and Ella in the same room together, somehow. He let out a long, tired, sigh.

"Rachel...look, I'm sorry. For...whatever I did to make you not talk to me. I enjoy your company and your conversations. So please, forgive me. You're right. We're NOT making as fast a progress on this case as I'd like."

Rachel shifted slightly in her seat, looking down at the floorboards. "No, I should be sorry. I shouldn't've blamed you for something you have no control over. It isn't your fault the boys are...well, not really helping much. Let's just find this bitch, summon Loki to see her, then kill her, or get her to back down or whatever, if she's a goddess that knows Loki and can talk to him."

Bobby just nodded. His feelings for Rachel were starting to become a lot more than just friendship lately. He hated it. He didn't want it. He wanted the feelings to be for his wife, not for this woman. But...he couldn't help it. She was attractive, intelligent, and strong.

There was also something else about her...something he couldn't quite place. Something that reminded him of Castiel. Almost as if she were a former angel. She had the quiet strength and angel-killing knife, that reminded him so much of Castiel and Gabriel. Or Loki. Loki didn't seem to have his angel-killing knife anywhere on his person now.

Sam would likely have discovered it. He laughed silently at the thought. So both his "children" had found lovers in former angels. It was vaguely amusing. He wondered if HE had found...love...in a former angel. He examined Rachel's profile as best he could, keeping on the winding road with little difficulty. She was sitting straight and staring directly ahead of her, as if blocking out all other distractions.

If she were a former angel, he wondered who she once was. Was she one of the evil, dark ones that had tried to kill them? Or was she one of the ones who had simply given up her grace to become human, like Anna Milton had? He shook his head. It didn't matter. Not really. Whoever she was, now or then, didn't matter. All that mattered to him was who she was now. She was a strong, talented woman.

"What is it, Bobby? You almost hit that tree." Rachel pointed out that he was not paying attention to the road.

"Nothin. Just thinking. Its really nothing important. Lets just get back to the hotel." Bobby turned his attention back to the road and headed back to the hotel.

Elsewhere, in a darkened graveyard, a woman with sleek black hair, pallid skin, and blood red lips looked at her most recent kill. Well, sacrifice. Some here still remembered The Morrigan. Who she once was. Morrigan...a raven goddess of Death. She licked the blood off her lips as she walked silently through the graveyard.

She came to her old grave. The grave that her old body, her old name, had been buried under. Or rather, HADN'T been buried under. As soon as she was under, she instantly teleported out. Ella Wesson. Hmmph. Someone had scraped the mud off.

She knelt down. She caught a whiff of something, someONE familiar. She grinned, a bloody smile. Loki. The Trickster was here. He was as evil as she was, back in the day when they knew each other. She would look forward to a reunion with him.

If Loki could find a way to survive all these years, perhaps he would share it with Morrigan. His old flame...or perhaps not. Loki was a liar and a trickster in every way. Morrigan would do well to remember that. Anything Loki said was not to be trusted. He would certainly try to trick her, even if he did want them to be allies again.

There was another smell here...two men and a woman. Had Loki found other people to play with? Morrigan smiled. Either way, they would be her sacrifices. The Trickster never liked humans, not really. He would let her have them. They would hold her over for another...at least 50 years or so.

Very few people remembered and worshiped the ancient Celtic goddess, Morrigan. Especially here, in this old town. If anything, she was only paid lip service by those calling themselves Wiccan. It wasn't worship. True worship required sacrifice. Or at least devoting every fibre of their being to the god or goddess in question. Wiccans devoted themselves to "the Goddess" not to Morrigan in particular. That's why she was so weak.

She had tried staying in her old home, where the druids and those claiming to be such, still paid her lip service, but she was chased out by a vile archangel named Uriel. He claimed pagans were disgusting things and to be exterminated. Her kin hadn't survived. She had, under many different names throughout the years, and with Loki's help. The Trickster had spent time amongst the ancient Celts and had even managed to fight back Uriel enough to allow them both to escape.

After that, Morrigan and Loki had parted ways and she hadn't seen the Trickster since. He had saved her life. Perhaps he would do so again. Perhaps he had discovered a way to gain further power without having to have blood sacrifice. The echo of Loki she felt around her grave was powerful. He was as powerful as when she had left him, not a shadow of his former self, like she was.

Morrigan grinned wickedly, and set off, following the trail Loki had left behind him. He had teleported away, but that didn't stop her. She still had enough power to teleport. She closed her eyes and teleported to where ever Loki had.

Morrigan was a little stunned to find that the Trickster's new hide out was some lame hotel room, but she was even more stunned that he wasn't here. His shadows were all over the room. He and some other male had been here, been here for quite some time.

The goddess could even tell...oh, that tricky bastard! He was back to fucking men again. She knew of his preference for either sex, and apparently this time it was a man that was his toy. Oh well. It would all end the same. His boytoy would be their feast. There was a sound outside the room. Loki and his new mantoy, she recognized his voice instantly.

Morrigan assumed raven form and flew to the open window, perched on the outside, looking in but trying not to look suspicious. What she saw shocked her a bit.

Loki and Sam struggled to make it to the bed before falling. He was kissing Sam, everywhere, anytime...he stopped. Something. Something odd. There had been someone here.

"Sammy...wait. She was here. The...thing." Outside, Morrigan let out a squawk at being called a thing. "She might still be here." Loki got up and started searching.

"What do you mean, 'she was here'? In our room? How did she get here, WHY?"

Loki sniffed. "I don't know, Sammy. I'm trying to figure that out right now..." The Trickster trailed off as he caught sight of a raven in the window.

Morrigan locked eyes with her former friend. Loki's eyes narrowed in recognition. Still, he didn't approach her. He just went to the window and shut it. Leaving a telepathic message in her head. _Get out of here. We were friends once, but my new friends won't hesitate to kill you since you've been killing people. I'm only warning you once, as a former friend. Leave, Morri._ With that, Loki's presence withdrew from her mind.

Morrigan was furious. Loki wasn't here to help her. He was here to help KILL her. But he had warned her...no, even with Loki's warning, she wasn't backing down. Loki was far more powerful than she, but she wasn't about to run scared from some humans like Loki had told her. After all, he was a lying bastard. He could be lying about what he'd just said. In raven form, she flew off, back to the graveyard, where she felt at home, among death.

Back in the hotel room, Sam was confused. Loki had gotten a glazed look on his face for a moment, and then he looked pissed off. Sam knew he hadn't done anything to Loki. So what had pissed his love off?

"Loki? You okay?" He grasped the Trickster's shoulder, squeezing slightly.

Loki shook him off, standing up. "I know what we're dealing with. Its not a damned ghost. FUCK. Its an old...uhm...friend. I told her to get the fuck out of here or we were killing her ass. Don't think I'm trying to stick up for her after the murders she caused. I know her. She won't leave."

"Who is she? I know from what you just said that she's a goddess, but who?"

Loki sighed and sat down on the bed, rubbing his head. "Her name is Morrigan. She is an ancient Celtic goddess. She was the goddess of death. No wonder she's managed to fake her death and convince so many others to kill for her for so long. She was one smart cookie when I knew her. Before you ask, yes, we fucked. She was chilly in bed. Not hot shit like Kali. Of course, neither one of them compare to you, my love..."

Loki pulled Sam down on top of him, as if beckoning him to prove that he was better than Morrigan and Kali.

Sam begrudgingly pulled away from Loki and stood up. "Now that we know what we're dealing with, we have to stop it. Stop her. Before she kills even more people."

Loki sighed. Morrigan would likely take his warning as a challenge and up the ante. She would get even nastier.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**__ Cas/Dean this chapter for those who have been missing it. First part takes places while Bobby, Rachel, Sam, and Loki are at the graveyard. Cas/Dean smut. I know you all have missed it. Totally. The Sam/Loki love doesn't make up for missing Cas/Dean sex!_

_There Can Be No Peace_

_Ch. 10_

Back at the motel, Cas and Dean were sort of taking a backseat to the action. This was just a haunting, Dean thought, and the others could handle it with no problem. They'd done plenty in the past few weeks and deserved a little break. Cas was currently sleeping on top of Dean, on the couch. Apparently, neither one wanted to sleep in a bed at the moment. Dean poked his angel a bit. Cas snored as a human. Dean thought it was cute, but sometimes it could get annoying, like when he was trying to sleep himself.

Cas grunted, gave a little sleepy snort, and opened one eye, slightly glaring at Dean. He wasn't used to having to sleep, so when he did, he tried to sleep well so he wouldn't have to do it so much. Apparently sleeping really bothered him.

"What is it, love? If you didn't notice, I was asleep."

"You were snoring. Loudly. I'm trying to sleep myself. I had to poke you to make you stop. I think its cute, really, the snoring, but I'm tired too. I mean, we've been working really hard…"

Castiel snorted. "If by working, you mean…uhm…NOT working, then yeah, we sure have…"

Dean threw a pillow at Cas, who just let it hit him in the face. He was still sleepy and didn't really want to have to put up with a cranky Dean right now. He just sighed and snuggled on top of Dean, whom he was using as a pillow and a bed at the moment. Dean didn't seem to mind at all. His Dean was a nice pillow, and a nice bed...he could sleep on him all day...but Dean didn't seem to have sleeping on the brain anymore.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him up toward him, fully waking the very sleepy angel.

"Since you don't seem to wanna let me sleep, you ain't sleepin either, buddy."

Dean pulled him into a kiss. Cas, though still a little sleepy, felt himself harden, as he did every time he kissed Dean. Loki was sort of right. They were like damn rabbits on a honeymoon. Everything Dean did turned him on. Being human was hard. Literally.

Cas opened his mouth slightly, feeling Dean's tongue slip inside. He bit down a little bit, causing Dean to give a muffled moan. They kissed a bit longer. Dean's hand slid down Cas's pants, softly stroking his mounting erection, causing him to moan too. He could feel Dean's own hardness beneath him.

"We need to be naked for this..." Cas breathed, and tried to undo his pants.

Slapping his hand away, Dean said, "Not necessarily, darling. Haven't I shown you before that not all sex requires you to be naked? However, I like you best with your pants off." Dean undid Cas's pants for him, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor, along with the boxer shorts Dean had insisted Cas wear. Cas was baffled as to why he should wear any type of underclothing, but Dean had explained that going commando had its downfalls as well as its perks.

Dean flipped Cas around, so he was on top of the former angel, and slid down his body, stroking him here and there. He squeezed Cas's erection, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him, before sliding off the couch, onto the floor. He licked his angel's cock, the familiar taste and hardness causing Dean's own raging erection to become even worse.

He slid his own pants down, allowing his throbbing dick to be free of the confining jeans. Squeezing his own cock in time with the licks, and sucks, and kisses he liberally applied to Cas's cock, Dean was feeling much pleasure. He really hoped Sam didn't walk in on them right now. Or even worse, Rachel and Bobby. Sam, at least...well, he sort of understood. He was fucking the trickster after all. That sicko had probably convinced Sam to do who knows what to him...

After talking to Loki himself, Dean had managed to convince the annoying moron to soundproof the walls both ways, so that he and Cas wouldn't have to listen to Sam and Loki's nightly fuckfest. Dean gave up thinking about Loki. It would make his erection shrink if he thought about that guy too much. Bleh. He had no clue what Sam saw in him. Oh well. Wasn't Dean's problem. The eldest Winchester went back to harshly sucking Cas's cock. The angel was practically trembling beneath him. His cock was throbbing in Dean's mouth.

Cas arched his back in pleasure, feeling Dean's teeth, tongue, lips, on his cock, making him tremble beneath him. A man could only take so much. Dean was really dragging it out! Cas reached down and grabbed what little he could of Dean's short hair, moaning and pulling on it.

Dean felt his angel grab his hair, heard him give that cute, sexy little moan of his. His beloved Castiel. He continued to lick and suck his angel's cock. The throbbing organ in his mouth tasted like the sweetest honey to him.

He felt Castiel shudder, and heard him cry out. Dean's mouth was suddenly full of Cas's cum. It tasted as sweet as he did. As everything about him did. Dean just rolled the sweet substance around in his mouth before swallowing it. He had been stroking his own cock in time with the licks and kisses on Cas's, so he was close to climax himself.

Dean let out a small gasp as he came all over the front of the couch. They would have to clean that up. The owner of the inn likely wouldn't approve of "love stains" on her furniture.

Cas rolled over on the couch, sitting up a bit and looking Dean in the eyes. He grinned, a little wicked grin that was becoming common of Cas lately. Dean liked it. He loved when his angel smiled, especially THAT smile.

"I guess that was worth waking me up for. Also, I don't snore!" Cas cuffed Dean on the back of his head lightly. They'd argued over this before. Cas INSISTED that he did not snore, but he very definitely did. Dean was adamant about it and was one day going to record Cas on his cell phone, snoring, just to prove him wrong.

"You do to snore. Either way, it doesn't matter." Dean got back on the couch, pushing Cas back down, now occupying the space formerly taken by Cas. He was laying on the smaller man now. He trapped Cas's arms on the couch and kissed him, deeply, fiercely.

"You got me trapped. But if you want to trap me to kiss me...you can do it as much as you want." He returned Dean's deep kiss with one of his own, using liberal tongue. Castiel licked his lips, still enjoying the taste of Dean on them.

"What do we do now? Find Bobby and Rachel and help them out?"

Dean shrugged. "Nah. They got it covered. Besides, Sam and Loki popped out of here. I heard that weird swooshing noise Loki makes when he teleports. He took Sam with him. They got help. We can...enjoy ourselves a little more."

Cas giggled. "I'm not sure I can handle it if I enjoy myself anymore." He put his hands on Dean's shoulders, then drew him into a hug.

"This isn't punishment at all. Sometimes I can't help but feel bad, still, Dean. For all the bad stuff I did last year...I shouldn't have got this. I should have been punished. Not that I'm not grateful. I am. So grateful." As if to emphasize this, he once more kissed his beloved Dean.

"Cas, shut up about the punishment shit. God didn't punish you. Unless being with me is somehow punishment. You know, I can punish you if you really want..." Dean grinned wickedly and trapped Cas's arms on the couch again.

Cas glared at him. "I'm serious, Dean!"

Dean just grinned. "So am I. Do you want a spanking, bad boy? Turn over so I can give you a proper one, then." He lightly smacked what little of Cas's ass he could reach.

Cas playfully shoved Dean's hand away from his ass. "Dean! You can spank me later! I'm hungry. For FOOD!" He added, before Dean said something lewd.

Cas and Dean were getting dressed when Sam and Loki came in the door. They just looked at them, Sam raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Dean noticed he had his arm around Loki's shoulders and was not the least bit self-conscious about it. Loki grinned wickedly. Dean sighed audibly.

"Yeah, yeah, Trickster. Say something perverted and get it over with. I don't care anymore. You're fucking my brother. Or he's fucking you. Whatever."

Loki just shrugged, but his wicked smile had been wiped from his face. "So what? I ain't just fucking him! I love Sammy, and Sammy loves me! Ain't that right, Sammy?" Loki turned to Sam and kissed him. Sam didn't push him away in disgust or glare at him like usual, instead, he seemed to be enjoying it.

Sam licked his lips nervously, but managed to keep his composure. "Of course. I always have, Loki. Go upstairs, will you? I want to talk to my brother and Cas alone for a minute, if you please."

Normally Loki didn't do anything he was asked to, but he just gave Sam a fake, silly bow and went upstairs as asked.

Sam approached Cas and Dean, about to sit on the couch before noticing the mess Dean had made, and sat in a nearby chair instead.

"I know you guys think its weird, or too sudden, or whatever, but...I really do love him. He really does love me. When he was...still Gabriel. He told me he loved, even then. He loved me enough to die for me. For so long, I thought I was incapable of being loved. That I was...cursed. That Loki, Gabriel, was just sent here to torment me."

Dean and Cas hadn't spoke, both just listening to Sam, so he continued.

"When Loki told me he loved me last night, I...I realized I wasn't cursed or being punished or anything like that. That, maybe, God sent Loki here for me. I loved him when he was Gabriel. I just didn't think anything would come of me loving him as Loki, so I tried to push him away. I shouldn't have. He's...wonderful, no matter what you guys think. So, please, if you can...be a little nicer to him. I've stopped making comments about you guys, so...just leave Loki alone, okay?"

Sam waited for their response, wincing inwardly, hoping they would agree to stop antagonizing his love.

Dean was the only one who spoke. Cas seemed to shocked.

"Sammy, you're my brother. I don't care who you love. I'll admit, I'm a little shocked, but...it doesn't surprise me. I mean, hell, we BOTH fell in love with a former angel! Its not so bad! I'm happy for you, Sammy."

Dean hugged Sam, clapping him on the back in the process. "So, uh, I gotta ask, you know me...is he a good lay?"

Cas somehow choked on his own breath at this. "DEAN!"

Dean turned to Cas. "WHAT? I just wanna know! You know you're the only lay for me, baby."

Sam snorted. "Loki's had millions of years of experience. Take a wild guess about that one."

Sam turned and headed upstairs, to the room with his love, only to find Loki waiting outside for him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:** No smut in this one. Plenty innuendo though, and implied sex. Mostly actual plot. Sorry to disappoint smut fans. I live in Missouri, so I can insult it at will. I will be moving this story to another site due to policy changes. I can't do what I want with this story with FFNs new enforcement poilcy. This chapter is short mostly so I can give an update and add what will happen to this fic. It isn't dead. It simply isn't being posted here anymore. It will be hosted on another fanfiction site dedicated to adult fanfiction. I do not write children's stories and that is what FFN is turning into, a site for children's stories. There are NO fics without at least SOME language/violence/sexual remarks. So I'm moving this fic and all updates will be hosted at the other site. If you don't know this other site, PM me for the link. I do not have this fic moved entirely. I only have the first two chapters posted there right now. I am trying to draw in a 'new' audience at the new site, so I am not posting the entire thing all at once._

_There Can Be No Peace_

_Ch 11._

After telling them who and what they were dealing with, Bobby had asked Loki to fetch all the books he could find on the goddess harassing the town with demands of death sacrifices. Loki had made some sarcastic comment but, after a glare from Sam, had teleported away to gather information.

"So this...thing...used to be some sort of great goddess of death?" Dean asked, finally being helpful in the investigation.

Sam shrugged. "Thats what Loki said. It would explain her affinity for graveyards and her empty grave, as well her power over the townspeople."

"How do we kill it? I mean, I know she's a pagan goddess, but the only thing I've ever seen kill a pagan god is an archangel, and we certainly don't have one of those." This from Rachel, who sounded slightly bitter over the fact.

Cas was biting his lip thinking. He wasn't an angel anymore, and he had never been an archangel. Rachel wasn't an angel anymore either, but she HAD been an archangel. So certainly she would know what could and couldn't kill it. Loki wasn't here...

"Rachel, I uhm, know about your experiences with...archangels. Could an archangel-turned-trickster god possibly kill her?"

Rachel gave Cas a penetrating look. They hadn't spoken much at all since meeting and had almost actively avoided each other. Probably that whole 'trying to kill each other' or the fact that Cas HAD killed her thing. Still, it had possibilities, Castiel's thought.

"I'm...not really sure. Gabriel isn't Gabriel anymore. At least thats what you've said." She didn't want Bobby to find out who she'd been previously, and attempted to keep her knowledge of angels and Heaven rather vague or in the realm of guesses. It almost hurt her that Gabriel did not remember who he had been. She would have looked forward to talking to her brother again, in a far better situation, an almost peaceful one.

"We're not risking him getting hurt for a damned guess!" Sam was angry. Still...it did seem their best shot. Gabriel...Loki...was the most powerful being they had on their side. He didn't want to risk his love losing this incarnation though. Who knew how long he would have to...wait. _Wait. Pagan gods had died before...meaning it couldn't be that hard to off them. _Sam ran off upstairs, hoping Loki had returned with information on the goddess.

Bobby watched him run off with a confused look on his face. "Uh...do I want to know?"

Dean snorted. "Uh, probably not. So uh, I say we just use Dickster as bait. I don't like the guy. Remember that time he killed me like one hundred times?"

Rachel glared at Dean. "Now is not the time for personal grudges. I, too, would prefer not to sacrifice Gabriel...that is, Loki. I wasn't suggesting using him for bait or anything of the sort. That was Castiel's suggestion."

"Hey, look, bitch, don't drag Cas into this. He was just suggesting something that might work. I mean, like, pagan gods have offed each other in the past, right? So its entirely possible dickhead could kill her. Why do YOU care so damn much about Dickster's well-being anyway?" Dean glared at the woman.

She didn't argue, just sighed. Apparently, Castiel had been rather close-lipped about who Rachel had been. If Rachel was anything, though, she was smart. Even if Dean pretended not to know who she was, the odds were good Castiel had told him. Castiel wouldn't keep something so important from his precious Dean. Still...for Bobby's sake, he'd apparently kept quiet. So Rachel kept vague.

"He's a friend. We're all friends here. At least, thats what I thought. What I hoped. Friends don't risk friends' lives in a plan that might not even work."

Dean and Rachel glared at each other for a few more minutes until Sam finally came back downstairs, Loki following, interrupting their glaring contest. Loki was being surprisingly serious about this for once. He hadn't made any rude remarks, other than that first sarcastic comment to Bobby.

Loki laid a book on the small table in the center of them. "I know her of old, as I said, but she was a goddess of death. I mean, DEATH. My uh, my daughter, she's a goddess of death too, but she's much more powerful. She still has a whole damned realm of the dead she rules over. Not even Death himself challenges her. I have to wonder...why is Morri so weak? And why am I, and my children, still powerful?"

Loki looked thoughtful, he chewed his lip a bit. "Pagan gods like us, we...well, we're supposed to require worshipers to remain as powerful as I am. People still worship Loki, that is, me, but I don't...well, FEEL anything. No extra power, no weakening power...maybe something else is wrong with Morri."

Sam and the others did not respond to this. The reason he didn't require worshipers was because he wasn't Loki, he was Gabriel, the archangel. Angels didn't require worship. As for Loki's daughter and other children (for some reason, that bothered Sam, the thought of Loki fucking anyone but him), they likely didn't lose power because their father was one of the four most powerful archangels, well, ever. Gabriel was the only archangel to have ever fathered children (Castiel had confirmed this, as well as Rachel), so information on that matter was rather confusing and lacking.

Not to be dissuaded by their lack of response, Loki continued. "She's weak. She's nasty. I can take her, I'm sure of it. She has power over death, but its weak, like I said. She's hanging on by a thread, feeding on the deaths of the people in this town. I won't be able to kill her for good, as you know, but I can at least knock her out for a couple hundred or thousand years."

Rachel pressed her lips together tightly and said nothing. Her brother didn't know that he could TRULY kill her if he wanted. As Lucifer had killed the pagan gods before attempting the Apocalypse. Rachel knew they weren't likely to reincarnate any time soon, if ever. If Loki killed Morrigan, she would likely stay dead. Apparently, Castiel thought the same thing.

"Then let Loki kill her. He's more powerful than she is. He can do what we can't."

Loki smirked a bit, his first of the night. "Dean's baby believes in me! I feel special!"

Dean kicked him. Loki just raised an eyebrow and sneered at him. "If you want me, dumbass, you gotta fight Sammy. And do a lot better than a weak kick like that. Geez. Sam can-" Loki was cut off by Sam grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him away from Dean.

"Leave him alone, Dean. Please." Sam sighed.


End file.
